Lionking Simba's Pride Simba's Human Daughter
by Dramagirl007
Summary: This story is about a little human girl named Analise who is adopted by king Simba and queen Nala after she runs away from the orphanage
1. Chapter 1

**Lion King Simba's Pride**

**Simba's human daughter**

Meet Analise, a 5 year old girl who's favorite animal is the lion. She is loved by her mom and dad and two year old brother and her life is perfect. Until one day a fire is started and her family dies

We start this story at an orphanage

Ms. Minchin who is the orphanage director is very mean and for some reason doesn't like Analise very well. One day while Analise was playing by her self Ms. Minchin got mad at her and said " What is the meaning of this?"

" What is the meaning of what Ms. Minchin?" Asked the scared and sad little girl

"I told you to clean your room" She said sternly

"I did clean my room Ms. Minchin" squeaked Analise

"This is not clean Analise" yelled Ms. Minchin

Ms. Minchin picked her up and shoved Analise's face to the floor and said, " Does that look clean to you?"

Analise said a quiet "yes"

Ms. Minchin then said, "Clean it again and if I'm not satisfied you're not getting meals for two weeks"

She then slapped the poor girl across her face and Analise began to cry

"Stop crying you twit and clean this mess up", demanded Ms. Minchin

"Yes Ms. Minchin", the poor girl said while she tried to stop crying and began cleaning up her room

Ms. Minchin left Analise alone

Analise was thinking," I need to escape, she is really mean, where should I go? Anywhere is better than here"

She packed up her few belongings and carried in her arms a lioness stuffed animal she named Janelle then she climbed out the window and headed out on her own.

Analise has been gone for a few days now, she slept only when she hitch hiked on buses and trains and she walked the rest of the time, she had nobody in the world, she ended up in a suvvana all alone where there were no building whatsoever and no roads or anything that looks manmade. Analise was scared, expecaially when she heard a growl, she turned around and to her horror there was a hyena

Analise didn't know what to do and she was very scared

Banzai grinned evily at her and said, " what is a little tasty human cub like you doing here all alone?

Analise was shocked, she understood every word Banzai said, " n-nice p-puppy"

Banzai growled at Analise and Analise screamed her loudest

Simba was close by and heard the scream and thought it was his daughter Kiara, Simba ran as fast as he could and foundout what the problem was, it was a hyena and the victim wasnt his daughter but it was a cub of some sort. Simba roared and frightened both the hyena and the cub, the hyena ran off and the cub screamed.

" Wow, wow, wow stop screaming" Simba said

"A lion is talking to me" the shocked Analise said... "I can talk to animals, this is cool... oh no he's a lion"

"Ok honey calm down" Simba tried to sooth her

"Oh no now I'm going to be eaten" Analise screamed again and started to cry

Simba tried to calm her down again, " honey nobody's going to be eaten just calm down honey. What's your name

Analise told him, "Analise"

"Well Analise my name is Simba and I would like to take you to my home, you will be safer their," said Simba. He saw Analise look scared, "you're not going to get hurt ok", Analise nodded then Simba said, "get on my back and I'll take you to my home"

Analise climbed on Simba's back and grabbed onto his mane and Simba walked to Pride Rock and to his relief Kiara was with Nala. Nala came up to Simba," Simba what is that on your back"?

Simba answered, "she's a human cub and Banzia almost got to her, she's a long way from home and she will be in danger out there". Nala then answered, " She's a danger to us, humans are evil, we all heard the stories". Nala then saw Analise's stuffed animal and screamed which woke Analise up, " she's a lion killer!"

"What?" Analise asked grogally

Nala growled at her and bared her teeth, Analise saw that and she was very scared and shieked, " oh my what did I do?"

"Nala calm down please, she's just a cub," said Simba

" She killed a cub!" shrieked Nala

" No I didn't" said Analise in a scared tone.

Nala's eyes widened and asked, " She can understand us?" Analise nodded yes and Nala glared and asked," then what is that?" Analise looked at Janelle and said," It's a stuffed animal"

The lionesses began talking "She stuffed a cub"

Nala looked very mad now and said "guard your cubs ladies, she's evil"

All the lionesses began growling at Analise and Analise looked very scared and Simba knew it so he roared silence and everybody silenced and he said, " let Analise explain

Analise explained that it was only a stuffed animal as in not real and that it was never a real lion but a toy human kids play with, she also appologiesed for scaring everybody and then she said, " I'll be going now"

She got off Simba's back and started leaving the cave and at that same time it began to thunder and rain, she started leaving anyway but was blocked by Simba who told her that she was staying with them, Nala said, " this isn't a good idea"

"Yes it is Nala," Simba said " I can't help but feel that she's just like how I was when I was young... lost and alone"

Analise spoke up, " I don't want to be a bother... your family is so big"

"Analise where is your family?" asked a curious Simba

Analise answered sadly, " they died in a fire"

Nala finally felt something for this cub and said, " oh I'm so sorry

" Then it's settled, Analise you will be part of our pride, you will be our daughter" Simba said

With him saying that all the lionesses bowed down to her and Analise asked, " What are you all doing?"

Nala and Simba said together, " you are now Princess Analise


	2. Chapter 2

A month passed since Analise has been added to the family and she and her sister Kiara are best friends, they do everything together and the lions and the other animals of the pride lands are not afraid of Analise anymore.

" Analise, wake up Analise lets go play" Kiara said, she was trying to wake her sister up, the sun wasn't even up yet

Simba walked next to Kiara and said, " Kiara let her sleep, the sun is not up yet and she's not an early rise like you and I are"

" Ok daddy," Kiara said a little dissapointed

Analise opened her eyes when Kiara and Simba weren't looking and she smiled.She waited until they left the cave and Analise

got up real slowly so she wouldn't make noise and she crept closer and closer to her sister and she pounced on Kiara and at first Kiara screamed and then she started laughing when Analise started tickeling her and Analise said, " well that's what you get for waking me up so early"

Both of you quiet dont wake the others" Simba scolded gently

"Yes daddy," the girls said together

Kiara then pounced on Analise and said, " now you can watch the sunrise with us, it's really pretty"

Analise smiled at her sister and dad

A few minutes later Simba looked out over the land and saw it coming," here it comes you two"

The girls watched excitedly as the sun came up andin the distance they could here the song Cirlcle of life that the animals were singing, then Simba started singing it then Nala got up and joined him.

First only the animals sang" From the day we arrive on the planet

And blinking, step into the sun

There's more to see than can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done"

Then Simba joined "There's far too much to take in here

More to find than can ever be found

But the sun rolling high

Through the sapphire sky

Keeps great and small on the endless round"

Then Nala joined in "it's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Then the rest of the lioness's joined in "Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life"

Timon and Pumma came out and Timon was complaining, " that song is sang every moring right when the sun comes up, it's the same song every day the cirlce of life, the circle of life, the circle of life, when will it end?

"I don't know Timon, I kind of like the song" Pumba said

"It's just the way we start out the day here in the pride lands, stop complaining Timon," Simba said

Hey, I can complain if I want, after what you put me and Pumba through with the Hyena's and the hula dancing... oy... I have the right to complain whenever I want, Timon said stubbornly

Simba rolled his eyes

"Hula dancing?" Analise asked

"That was 6 years ago before either of you were born," Nala said

**( If you guys are confused about it being 6 years ago... in this story... animals age at the same rate as humans)**

"Hey Analise you want to go play," Kiara asked happily

"yah, can we mommy?" Analise asked hopefully

Nala smiled and remembered her cub hood with Simba and said, "I don't know... what do you think Simba

Simba caught on what she was doing and said, "well... it's all right with me"

The girls were happy and yelled, "all right"

Simba looked at his wife and smiled evily and said, "As long as Zazu goes with you"

Both the girls had wide eyes and frowns and said together, "oh no not Zazu"

Simba and Nala began to laugh

"What's so funny?" asked Kiara

"We wanted to see your reactions thats all, yes you can go play without Zazu, as long as you stay on the path I marked for you," Simba said

"Yay, come on Analise, lets go play" Kiara said excitedly

The two girls ran off of pride rock

What do you want to play Kiara? " Analise asked

Tag you're it, Kiara said happily

"Hey no fair!" Analise said while she was trying to chase her sister who unfortuetly was a little faster than her since she's a lioness

Kiara slowed down a bit to make the game more fun, she knew that Analise wasn't as fast as she was since she's a human

Analise finally caught up to Kiara and tagged her and said, "Ha now you're it," then she ran the other direction and Kiara was chasing her for a bit and then finally tagged her. They played this game for about an hour and then they started chasing butterflies

Kiara's butterfly landed on a rock and Kiara was going to pounce on it, " mighty hunter has cornered her prey" she pounced and the butterfly flew away and Kiara was on the rock and Analise jumped out of the grass and scared Kiara

"Boo!" Analise said and Kiara jumped almost landing in the lake on the other side of the rock

"Analise, don't do that" she said laughing

"Sorry" Analise said smiling as she streched out her arms and legs and layed down on the rock and looked at the sky.

"That cloud looks like a bunny", Analise said pointing

Kiara looked up and saw what she was looking at, the cloud _did _look like a bunny

The girls looked at the clouds and found shapes for about 10 minutes then they heard a noise and out popped Timon and Pumba and they scared both the girls to death and they fell in the water with a splash

"Don't worry girls, uncle Pumba's coming!" Pumba hollard before he jumped in the water

"uh... gee Simba, the good news is... we found your daugthers... the bad news is... we dropped a warthog on them... is there a problem?" Timon said to himself

"Kiara, Analise?" Pumba said

"Pumba, let me define baby-sitting!" Timon hollard

Pumba got the idea and got up and the girls came up caughing and they glared at Pumba who said, "sorry" and grinned

"Now princesses as Simba's daughter, you know better than to go play all alone, you could get hurt." Pumba was trying to scold

At that word Timon started freaking out on both of them and then Timon and Pumba started talking about bugs

"Analise, lets ditch these two" Kiara whispered

"Right behind you" Analise whispered back

The girls left their fighting babysitters alone and headed off the path Simba marked for them

The girls started playing tag again and didn't look to where they were going and they ran into a strange lion cub

Who are you Pride Lander... and _what_ are you Pride Lander? Asked the stranger

The girls said together, "our father says never to talk to an outsider"

"Do you always do as your daddy says?" The stranger mocked

The girls said, "NO" together

"Bet you do... bet you're daddy's little girls"

The girls looked down in defeat

"An outsider gets to do whatever he wants, an outsider doesn't need anybody"

He proved that by showing off and going into the lake with "logs" and Kiara was so impressed with him that she followed but Analise didn't think it was a good idea and tried to stop her

"Kiara don't go with him" Analise said

Kiara wasn't listening so Analise followed to make sure she doesn't get hurt

They were in the middle of the lake now and the stranger turned around and he was shocked

"LOOK OUT!" The stranger screamed

Analise turned around and there was a crocodile about to eat her. She screamed and ran away and then noticed that they all were standing on a mound of crocodiles and there were a bunch of screams from all three children as they were trying to find a way up. After about 3 minutes Analise found a way up but she knew the other two couldn't get up because they didn't have hands. She then spotted a tree that was low enough to climb up and get away from the crocs but not tall enough to get fully to the top but it was pretty close, Analise had an idea

"Both of you get over to that tree!" Analise yelled

"It's not big enough!" The stranger yelled

"I have an idea, just climb!" Analise yelled back

"Just do it, she's my sister, she always has a plan", Kiara said as she was doing as she was told and climbed up as high as she could

Analise went over to another tree and grabbed a vine that was hanging down low that would be long enough and she went over to the tree the lions were on and she threw down the vine

"Grab on to the vine and hang on tight!" Analise yelled

The cubs grabbed on the vine and were pulled up by Analise and a big tree to help her so she wouldn't fall since she was pulling something twice her wieght... they finally made it up and all three of them were out of breath

Analise you did it, thank you, thank you, thank you! Kira said as she ran over to her sister and nuzzled her

"Yah thanks" the stranger said... my names Kovu by the way

"I'm Kiara" Kiara said as she invaded his space making him a little uneasy

"I'm Analise" said Analise giving her sister a wierd look and wondered what she was doing

"What are you?" asked Kovu

"I'm a human" said Analise

"What's a human?" Kovu asked confused

A furless and tailless monkey is the best way I can discribe it

"oh" Kovu said still confused

It was silent for a minute then Kiara broke the silence

"Hey lets play tag... you're it" She tagged Kovu and the girls ran a bit but stopped, Kiara went closer again and said, "tag you're it you're it" Kovu looked confused

"Hello, we run, you tag get it?" Analise said

Kovu still looked confused

"What's the matter don't you know how to play?" asked Kiara

"I don't think he does" Analise said

"Oh, ok... he knows how to wrestle" Kira grinned

The other two grinned also and all three of them got in a fighting stance and out of nowhere Simba came and he roared and then Kovu's mom came and she roared

"Simba" growled Zira

"Zira" growled Simba

"Nala" growled Zira

"Zira" growled Nala

"Timon Pumba, right now that we all know eachother... GET OUT OF OUR PRIDE LANDS**" ** Hollard Timon

Zira growled, "Your pride lands? These lands belong to Scar"

"I _banished_ you from the pride lands! now you and your young cub... get out" Simba growled

"Oh... haven't you met my son, Kovu? He was hand-chosen by Scar to follow in his pawprints... and become King!" said Zira

"HA! That's not a king... that's a fuzzy maraca!" Timon put his two sense in

Zira sounded mad at that statement Timon made and said, "_Kovu _was the last born before you exiled us to the Outlands, where we

have little food, less water..."

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands!" Simba growled

"But the child does not!" She growled at him then lowered her voice... However... if you need your pound of flesh...

here." she pushed Kovu towards Simba smiling wickedly

Simba glared and growled at Kovu who just shook and then Simba said, "Take him and get out. We're finished here."

Zira came closer to Simba and said, "Oh no, Simba... we have barely begun." She then noticed Analise and said "I see you are taking humans now... how do they taste? Pretty good I hope." She snapped her jaws at Analise and both Simba and Nala roared

Simba roared, "DONT YOU _DARE_ COME NEAR ANY OF MY _CHILDREN_ AGAIN ZIRA!"

"Child? You made that human one of your children? Hmm you are even weaker than I thought... oh well, like I said before, this has only begun"

She glares wickedly at Kiara and Analise, then turns and picks up Kovu in her jaws. And Simba picks Kiara up and bends down and that's the signal for Analise to climb on Simba's back which she does, the lions leave and the girls say bye to Kovu who said bye to them

The pride walk until they can see pride rock and then Simba stops, Nala turns around, " Simba"? Simba clears his throat and Nala smiles and moves on back to pride rock

Simba put Kiara down and bends down so Analise can get off his back. The girls look so sad and ashamed, they try looking up at him and smile innocently but Simba gives them a stern angry look which made the girls sad and ashamed some more

It was silent for a long time and then Simba broke the silence "what did you think you two were doing? You both could have been killed today."

The girls tried pleading with him, "But Daddy, we-- we didn't mean to disobey--"

"I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't wanna lose you." Simba said

"we know..." The girls said together

SIMBA:

If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. One day I won't

be here... and I need you Kiara to carry on in my place. You both are part of the

great Circle of--

The girls intereupted, "Circle of Life. we know."

Simba said, "Exactly. And you need to be careful. Kiara, as future Queen--"

Kiara interupted, "But what if I don't wanna be Queen? It's no fun. What if _Analise_ want's to be queen?"

Both Simba and Analise were shocked at what she said

That's like saying you don't want to be a lion. It's in your blood...

as I am. We are part of each other. Simba said

Kiara still didn't look happy and Analise didn't look happy either at that statement, she knew she would never belong

"I can't be queen anyway, I'm not a lion or of royal blood, but I can be the next best thing and help you out." Analise said

Simba said, " That's what we had planned for you anyway Analise, I think it would be good for you to help lead

Analise didn't know if she liked the sound of that or not

"It gets rid of fights between siblings" said Simba with a look of distaste

He remembered Scar and didn't look happy then he looked down at his daughters and smiles at both of his daughters and pushes them off the rock they were on, Kiara's tail flips over her head and Analise's hair is covering her face and they look up and see Simba smile guiltyly which make the girls smile

Simba starts singing and they start walking to pride rock," As you go through life you'll see There is so much that we Don't understand And the only thing we know Is things don't always go The way we planned But you'll see every day That we'll never turn away When it seems all your dreams come undone We will stand by your side Filled with hope and filled with pride We are more than we are We are one

Kiara and Analise started singing after they looked at themselves in a pool of water and looked at eachother. "If there's so much I must be Can I still just be me The way I am? Can I trust in my own heart Or am I just one part Of some big plan?

Analise ran a head of them and started thinking about her human family and Simba knew it and he started thinking about his dad and went up to Analise and sang, "Even those who are gone Are with us as we go on Your journey has only begun

Analise began to cry and Simba started singing again, "Tears of pain, tears of joy One thing nothing can destroy Is our pride, deep inside We are one

Kiara caught up to them and Simba continued, We are one, you and I We are like the earth and sky One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead All the courage that you need You will find when you see We are one

They made it to Pride Rock

As long as you live here, it's who you are. as long as you live here, you are family, Simba looked at Analise... you both will understand someday

He left the two to think about what he said and then they went inside the cave after it got dark

**Hi I hope you like my story, if you do please review, if you don't still please review**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Kiara and Analise got up early again to watch the sunrise and they heard the Circle of life song again and that was when Kiara and Analise started going down the rock to go play

Simba saw them going down the rock to go play and he didn't think that was a good idea so he startled them by asking with a stern look but this one didn't look angry, "Where do you think you two are going?"

"We're going to go play" Kiara said happily as the girls were heading down

Simba ran and blocked their path to the end of the rock and said, " both of you get back on the rock"

"Daddy, we're going to go play" Analise said as she and Kiara tried to get past him but with no luck

"No you're not... both of you are confined for two weeks to stay near the lionesses" Simba said sternly

"But daddy", the girls said together

"Don't but daddy me young ladies, you both are in trouble, now back on the rock, move it" he was nudging them back up the rock

The girls glared at Simba and went back up the rock and into the cave

"This is going to be a long two weeks" Kiara whined

"I know" Analise said, as they were entering the cave, then she had an idea, " what if we promise to stay in Timon and Pumba's sight, then we can go play

"Hey that's a good idea Analise, lets go ask" Kiara said

They got out of the cave and tried looking for Simba but he was on his morning rounds

"Lets go after him and ask" Kiara said

"ok" Analise agreed

They went off the rock and followed Simba's scent after about 5 minutes they found him and ran up to him, when he saw them he looked mad

"I just told you both that you're confined to stay with the lionesses"

"We were thinking that Timon and Pumba could watch us, " said Analise

"They tried that already yesterday and they didn't do a very good job at it, so the answer is no, now both of you go back home before you are confined to the _cave"_ Simba said a little threatenly with an evil smile that meant he meant business

The girls eyes widened and left Simba and ran back to Pride Rock, a few minutes later there was a loud _bang _and the girls stopped dead in their tracks

"uh-oh" Analise whispered her eyes widened because she knew what that was

"What was that?" Kiara asked

" That sounded like a gun shot" Analise said

"What's a gun?" Kiara asked

"It's a stick that shoots fire out and it kills animals, the humans that shoot the stick are called hunters, we got to warn daddy" Analise said

They ran back to get Simba, but he was running towards them

"What was that noise?"Simba asked

"That was a gun, it's a stick that shoots fire and it kills animals, we need to hide, these things can kill lions, elephants, anything that it's pointed at" Analise said but in a frightened voice

There was another _bang_ and that one scared Simba, it sounded closer. Simba picked up Kiara and Analise got on Simba's back and held on tight, she knew he was going to run and he ran fast. It took a while for them to get to the pride because there were scared animals in their way and they were going crazy. They got to the pride and all the lionesses were freaking out also

Nala came to Simba and her daughters and asked, " What's going on?"

Analise got off Simba and said, " There are hunters out there, they kill with sticks that shoot out fire and kill animals, we need to hide

"Can't we fight them?" Asked Sarabi

"No we can't" said Analise, " they can kill lions"

That scared all the lionesses and Simba had to roar silence for them to be quiet

Simba what are we going to do?" Zazu asked

Simba thought for a minute and looked at his pride and said, "One of us should go find the hunter and find out what his plan is"

Nobody vaulintered

"That's ok everybody, I wasn't talking about one of you... I meant me"

Nala said, " no you can't they'll kill you in a lightning flash"

"I still speak human, I'll go with you daddy" Analise said

"No it's too dangerous for you Analise" Simba said a little worried

"No it's not daddy, I'm human, I speak their language, I can comunicate for both of you, it will work" Analise pleaded

"It does sound like a good plan Simba, how else were you planing on talking to the hunter? Analise is the only human that can speak animal," Timon said

"I don't want her to get hurt" Simba said looking at Timon

"Daddy, if you go out there alone, you'll die, if I'm with you, you live, I like the second choice better" Analise said, " I'm going" she sounded firm and demanding like a leader should sound

Simba started pacing back and forth and looked at Analise a bunch of times, trying to figure out what would be the best way to handle the situation. Eventually he gave up and nodded yes and he bent down so Analise can climb on his back and then they were off to meet the hunter

They were a few yards away from the hunter and the hunter saw a lion

"Wow a male lion... oh my a lion!" The hunter panicked and was about to shoot but then he heard something

"Sir please don't shoot!" Analise shouted " put the gun down" she shouted again

The hunter looked scared and he didn't put the gun down but he did put his finger off the triger when he found out who was talking to him, it was a 5 year old girl _on_ the male lion

"Little girl what are you doing here?" The hunter said, "get off of him before he kills you"

"Sir, my daddy wants to talk to you" Analise said, " but you need to put down your gun first"

"Are you mad little one? "You're riding a giant beast" the hunter said

"Sir, you are safe here, nobody is going to attack you now just put the gun down, Analise said, "This is the Pride Lands and you are on my daddy's property,

The hunter bowed and said, "miss, I am sorry, I would like to meet your dad" Then he was looking for anything that would resemble a palace or something since he thought he was on a kings property and that his girl was a princess

"You are meeting him, he is my daddy, this lion is King Simba the lion king of the Pride lands, you are scaring his subjects and killing them, I am Princess Analise and we would apreciate it if you and any friends you might have would please stop killing our subjects" Analise said innocently

"Are you mad little one? You say this beast is your father? Lions kill everything they see moving" the hunter said

Simba talked to Analise, " what did he say?"

"He called me crazy and that lions kill everything moving, how do I make him see?" Analise asked her dad

Simba told her, " Tell him about the Circle of life"

Analise nodded and looked at the hunter, "Lions do not kill everything that moves, that is not how it works at all, have you ever heard of the circle of life? Analise asked but the hunter said no. " I thought so" Analise said, The circle of life means that we are all connected and we respect one another, like... lions eat antelope but when they die their body's lay in the grass and the antelope eat the grass, so they are all connected in the great circle of life, humans are too... you humans kill antalope for food and things and when you die your bodies lay in the grass and again the antelop eat the grass, so you're connected to the great circle of life... so basically you're just like the lion, but you don't see the lion attack you. You shouldn't shoot anything that hasn't attacked you first, we have not attacked you, so why attack us? We want to live in peace and not be bothered by humans

"Child you _are_ human," the hunter said

I know I am, but I am now a part of the Lion pride, please sir, please leave, you don't understand our laws in these lands, you don't want to be a murderer

" Little girl you are in danger, you live with lions that will turn on you if they got the chance, come with me and I'll portect you" the hunter said

Analise was getting mad that he wouldn't listen to her and she she hollared, "NO! He is my daddy and I'm not leaving, please sir just leave our land"

The hunter didn't know why this little girl was so stubborn or why she's not frightened by this beast but he knew he had to save her and said, " No not without you"

Analise started talking to Simba, " this human is stubborn, he thinks I'm in danger daddy and he wont leave without me, but I don't want to go"

Simba said, " I thought as much" He then thought for a minute and looked up at the sky thinking what mufasa would do then he said to Analise, " translate everything I say to the human and vice versa"

Analise nodded and said to the hunter, " My daddy wants to talk to you, I'm going to translate everything"

Simba said, " My pride is respectful, we don't kill for pleasure." Analise translated that then Simba went on, " I am King Simba, ruler of the pride lands and we would kindly ask you if you could please leave us alone." Analise translated that

"King Simba, I am not leaving until I have that little girl, I fear she is in danger with you, you and your... subjects are lions, she is a defensless girl, how do I know you guys won't kill her one of these days"

Analise stared in disbelief at the hunters words but translated what he said and Simba looked startled also and said, " sir, Analise is my cub now, I rescued her from a hyena and took her in as one of my own, she is loved by all here, not for food but as one of us" sir, she is perfectly safe here."

Analise translated that and also said, " sir I am completly safe here, but the subject isn't me, it's you and you killing the animals"

The hunter has long since put his gun down knowing the lion wouldn't attack but he asked anyway, "Are you sure you're safe Analise?"

Analise nodded and then looked passed the hunter and then looked scared, There were three hyena's behind the hunter just 10 feet away

The hunter looked at the lion who looked mad and was putting Analise down and then crouched down

"What's he doing?" The hunter asked

Shh, Analise told him

"Analise tell the hunter to put his gun back up, it might be needed" Simba said as he was getting ready to attack

"Sir, don't be alarmed, put your gun back up and stand back, there are three hyena's behind you... don't shoot them just get out of my daddy's way, he's going to protect us, he's really good at that" Analise said

The hunter panicked and got out of the way and raised his gun and 10 seconds later Simba attacked the hyenas

A few minutes later the hyenas ran away and Analise ran up to Simba and asked, " are you all right daddy?"

Simba smiled at Analise and said," I'm all right Analise" Simba then looked at the hunter who was stunned

"That lion saved my life" the hunter thought, " maybe I was wrong about animals after all, they're not savage beasts, they are like humans, some are good some are bad, this lion is good and a five year old girl trusts him" The hunter looked at the two and said, " I am sorry I misunderstood you, you are not a savage beast, but you are like humans, I am sorry for the inconvience, I will be on my way and I promise you will not hear from me again oh mighty Simba." The hunter bowed and left

Simba looked down at Analise and said, " good job Analise, I'm very proud of you, you will make a good leader some day" he smiled at her but she didn't smile back, she looked confused

"I thought I can't be queen, Kiara is going to be queen" Analise said a little confused

"You are going to help her, we can have two leaders, two is better than one, you both work well together and it doesn't seem right giving more power to one and not the other" Simba said. " You ready to go home?"

"Yah, mommy is probably very worried about us" Analise said

"I know she is" Simba said as he bent down so Analise can get on his back and then they went back to Pride Rock


	4. Chapter 4

The two get back to Pride Rock and the lionesses were relieved that they were ok, Nala went up to them both and nuzzled them both

"How did you convince the hunter to leave?" Nala asked

Simba explained to everybody what happened and everybody were surprised, happy, worried, shocked etc.

Kiara ran up to Analise and they started to play and Kiara kept asking her questions about what happened and asked if she was scared and stuff like that

After about an hour Nala announced to her children that it was bath time... both the girls didn't like baths and they tried running away and out of the cave... Kiara was easy to catch because all that Nala had to do was grab her by the neck

"Run Analise run, save yourself" Kiara yelled and giggled

Analise ran out of the cave and Simba rolled his eyes and chased after her. Analise made it down the rock and was running on the path laughing because Simba was chasing her and laughing about it, but eventually Simba caught up with her and ran in front of her and blocked her path

"Hey! Daddy," Analise laughed

"It's bath time Analise, now come on get up" Simba said

He bent down

Analise ran again and began laughing

"Analise get back here you silly girl" Simba projected

Simba ran closer to her and with his paws grabbed her

"Hey daddy" Analise giggled

"It's bath time Analise, come on get on," he gave her a mock glare

"Fine" Analise said a little dissapointed

Analise got on and they went home

"There you two are, Analise it's bath time"

Analise got off of Simba and grudgedly went to Nala

"Why do you two always fight during bath time?" Simba asked while Nala was giving Analise a bath

I don't know, I seem to remember a little cub who hated getting baths also" said Sarabi, " he was worried that I'd mess up his mane"

Sarabi went to Simba and nuzzled him

"Very funny mom" Simba said blushing

" ooh can you tell us stories about daddy?" Analise asked

" Stories about Simba... hmm" Nala thought and grinned

" I got a bunch of them!" Timon replied

Sarabi said, " we'll go first Timon"

"Oh no, is it pick on Simba day?" Simba asked

"Yes" said Nala who then kissed Simba

" Where do we start... well Simba was a happy cub, he always went on Adventures like to Rifickies tree or to the Rinos' home

"I advice you to never go there" Simba said sternly

"What happened?" The girls asked together

" Rinos were mad for two weeks and almost killed me, would have if I didn't find a crack in a mountain and hid in their until everything was clear" Simba said

" One of the Rino's talked with Muffassa and told him what Simba has done" Sarabi said

" I was confined to the Cave for a month, it went fast though because Zazu had to watch me" Simba grinned at Zazu

Zazu glared at Simba and said, " This kid liked to pounce and attack, it drove me mad" Simba laughed and Zazu said, " It's not funny... _Fuzzy_

"Ooh good one... Banana Beak" Simba said smiling

" That's mister Banana Beak to you" Zazu said back

" Did I miss something?" Analise asked Nala

"I know where this is going" Simba said and his face got serious

We don't have to tell it" Nala said

" We have to, they have to know some time" Simba said

What are you talking about?" Kiara asked

" you'll figure it out" Sarabi said, " This is the ultimate story of all stories

"ooh" the girls said together

Simba started the story, "Nala and I were five years old and I was very excited at being king someday, I always hung around with my dad and one day he showed me all the land that is our kingdom, but he said the shadowy place is beyond our borders and that we must never go there, he told me about the circle of life and how to pounce and win on certain horn bills," Simba looked at Zazu and smiled, " There were hyenas in the Pride lands and dad had to take care of it, I had to go back home... I went and visited Uncle Scar" Simba looked mad when he said Uncle Scar, " I trusted him back then... he talked about the shadowy place and said it was the Elephant Grave yard and that only the brave ones go there... he knew I would go that's why he said it... anyway... I was going to impress Nala and have her come too... but unfortunetly she was in the middle of a bath and that reminded mom that I needed one also"

" He hollard that I was messing up his mane" Sarabi said chuckling

" well you were, anyway I lied and said we were going to the waterhole" Simba said

" I didn't believe him for a minute, I didnt want to tell him that so I sent Zazu with them" Sarabi said

" I told Nala where we were really going and then Zazu started talking about how we were to be married and then we ended up singing to get away from Zazu

"Ooh what song? The girls said together

"Oh I Just Can't Wait To Be King" Simba said

"How's that go?" Analise asked

Simba, Nala and Zazu sang it

Simba: I'm gonna be a mighty king So enemies beware!

Zazu: Well I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little hair

Simba: I'm gonna be the mane event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my roar

Zazu:Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Simba: No one saying do this

Nala: No one saying be there

Simba: No one saying stop that

Nala: No one saying see here

Zazu: Now see here!

Simba: Free to run around all day Free to do it all my way

Zazu: I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart to heart

Simba: Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start

Zazu: If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out Out of service, out of Africa I wouldn't hang about This child is getting wildly out of wing

Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king Everybody look left... Everybody look right...Everywhere you look I'm...Standing in the spotlight

Lionesses: Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling

Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

"Yayyyy" The girls said together, " What happened after that?"

" We lost Zazu" Nala said

" A rino was sitting on me" Zazu said

" And we went into the Elephant Grave Yard and we got in a fight about who's idea it was and who was better... childish stuff like that and Simba tried to pin me down, but I pinned him down twice" Nala said

"Mommy you pinned daddy down" Kiara was shocked

"I let her win" Simba said

"No you didn't... anyway the second time I pinned him down, we found out we were in the Elephant Graveyard and Zazu appeared and he was scolding us then all of a sudden three hyenas appeared, Banzai, Shensi, and Ed. They were going to eat us but we ran away"

" They caught me and put me in the Burning Boiler and I went flying, and not on my own" Zazu said

"Of course I had to be brave and say, Hey, Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Banzai said, like you, I then realized my mistake and they were chasing us again, Nala began falling and Banzai was going to get her, but I scratched her and we ran into a corner... I tried being brave again and tried to roar... it was... cute... then I tried again and that one ecoed... but it ended up to be my dad coming to the rescue and he was furious at the hyenas and then he was angry with me and we left in shame. We walked for a while in silence and then Zazu took Nala home so dad could teach me a lesson, I was scared but I walked to him anyway and he said how he was disappointed in me and how I could have been killed and how I've put Nala in danger, he eventually said how he was scared that he might lose me... I lightened the mood by saying the hyenas were even scareder. We began playing around then he talked about the stars and how the great kings of the past are up their watching" Simba said. He then looked at Analise who didn't look happy, Nala saw it too

" Analise what's wrong?" Nala asked

" I don't understand, if the Great Kings of the Past are watching us, where are the other animals, where are the humans?

It was silent and Simba looked at her and said, " Analise don't worry, everybody is up there watching over us, I probably should have elaberated on that some"

" So my human mommy and daddy and brother are watching me?" Analise asked

" Yes, all of your human pride are watching you and I bet they are making friends with our pride" Sarabi said

" Yes that's what they're doing, everybody up their are best friends and they are watching us all down here" Analise said

Simba and Nala smiled and Simba continued his story, when we got back..."

" I was worried sick, Nala and Zazu came home but no Simba and Mufassa wasn't back either, When they got back I was told everything and Simba was confined to stay with the lionesses for a month" Sarabi said

The next day Scar said dad had a surprise for me and he had to convince mom to let me go with him... that was the last time I saw her... until years later. He took me down to the gorge, he told me to practice my roar while he got my dad. I practiced by trying to scare a bug and I actually did a big roar and wildebeest appeared and I got trapped in the stampede and dad had to save me, he did but... he didn't make it... Scar said it was my fault and told me to run away and never return, I listened to him and then hyena's came at me... but I was too fast for them... I fell asleep in the desert"

"Is it our turn to tell the story?" Timon asked

"Yes Timon, it's your turn to tell the story" Sarabi said

"Yey" Timon said, " Ok lets see... me and Pumba were bowling for buzzards, it's a real fun game, anyway we were bowling and noticed that theh buzzards were looking at something and we snuck up behind them and scared them, we were having fun and then Pumba said, Timon you better come look, I think it's still alive, I looked at it from a far and I cringed, I went closer to get a better look and found out it was a lion and I was scared and hopped on Pumba's back and told him to run and move it move it

"I told him that it was just a little lion," Pumba said proudly

"Then I told him that he's going to get bigger," Timon said

"Then I said that he could be on our side" Pumba said

Pumba scooped him up and we went to find some shade and water and I saved Simba, with a little help from Pumba, Simba looked like something was eating him... you know depressed and he said nothing and that he was an outcast like us and eventually we began singing Hakuna Matata, which means no worries

"How's that song go?" The girls said together

Simba, Timon and Pumba smiled

"LETS SING IT!" cried Timon

Timon: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

Pumba: Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

Timon: It means no worries For the rest of your days

Timon &Pumba: It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata!

Timon: Why, when he was a young warthog...

Pumba: When I was a young wart hoooog!

Timon: Very nice.

Pumba: Thanks!

Timon: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal He could clear the savannah after every meal

Pumba: I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind And oh, the shame

Timon: He was ashamed!

Pumba: Thoughta changin' my name

Timon: Oh, what's in a name?

Pumba: And I got downhearted

Timon: How did you feel?

Pumba: Ev'rytime that I...

Simba: Pumba! Not in front of the kids!

Pumba: Oh... sorry.

Timon& Pumba:Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

Simba: It means no worries For the rest of your days

Timon: Yeah, sing it, kid!

Trio: It's our problem-free philosophy... Hakuna Matata!

Trio: Hakuna matata Hakuna matata Hakuna matata Hakuna matata Hakuna matata Hakuna matata

Simba: It means no worries For the rest of your days.

Trio: It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata Hakuna matata Hakuna matata

Simba: A matata Hakuna matata tata

Trio: TADA

Lionesses applauded

"We sang that song a lot" Timon said

"We sang that song every day Timon" Simba said

"yah, but it helped you eat grubs" Timon shot back

"eww gross" the girls said together

" the worms were slimey but satisfying, my favorite though are the slugs, Timon remember the slug eating contest we had?"

"Yes I do... I almost beat you" Timon said a little disappointed

now all the lionesses were grossed out and Simba chuckled

"My favorite are the crunchy ones" Timon said

"I like the slimey ones" Pumba put in

"Daddy you ate bugs?" Kiara asked surprised

"yes, they're not that bad actually"

"EEEWWW" The girls said together again

Simba chuckled again

"Ok let's finish the story, this is grossing everybody out" Sarabi said

"Yes mother" Simba said

"We were having a fun time out in paradise, just us three guys hanging out, sometimes things led me back to what I left behind like when we were looking at the stars and they asked what I thought was up there, that made me really sad and I left them alone and started to sing"

SIMBA: Where has the starlight gone? Dark is the day How can I find my way home?

Home is an empty dream Lost to the night Father, I feel so alone

**You promised you'd be there Whenever I needed you Whenever I call your name You're not anywhere**

**I'm trying to hold on Just waiting to hear your voice One word, just a word will do To end this nightmare**

When will the dawning break Oh endless night Sleepless I dream of the day

When you were by my side Guiding my path Father, I can't find the way

**You promised you'd be there Whenever I needed you Whenever I call your name You're not anywhere**

**I'm trying to hold on Just waiting to hear your voice One word, just a word will do To end this nightmare**

"and then the night animals joined in until I finshed the song" Simba said

Animals: _I know that the night must end And that the sun will rise And that the sun will rise _

_I know that the clouds must clear And that the sun will shine And that the sun will shine_

_I know that the night must end And that the sun will rise And that the sun will rise_

_I know that the clouds must clear And that the sun will shine And that the sun will shine_

SIMBA: ** I know! Yes, I know! The sun will rise! Yes, I know! I know! The clouds must clear!**

**I know that the night must end! I know that the sun will rise! And I'll hear your voice deep inside!**

**I know that the night must end! And that the clouds must clear!**

**The sun! The sun will rise! The sun! The sun will rise!**

It was quiet

"The sun did rise" Simba said, "when Nala came" Simba smiled at Nala

"I knew the pride needed help badly, everybody knew it" Nala said, she looked around and there were a lot of nodds, " Scar wanted to make me his queen but I turned him down and he was mad, I ran back to the lionesses and we had a meeting"

" I remember that, it was a secret meeting, this was before Zira betrayed us, let us if we can remember tell the little ones all that we said from the begining of the meeting, I will pretend to be Zira" Sarabi said

Zira: Hurry Nala, over here

Kyanna: quiet, someone will hear you

Kava: We could all be in trouble for meeting here behind Scar's back

Sarabi: Lionesses, something must be done about the hyenas, Their excessive appetites force us to hunt more than we need to survive

Sarafina: The balance of life has been broken, the river is starting to dry up

Nala: The herds are starting to move on

Kyanna: But if the herds move away, what will we eat

Kava: With no food and no water, we'll die

Sarabi: we must save the pride. One of us must go to Scar and tell him that the hyenas are destroying the Pride Lands

Nala: It's too late. I already went to Scar. He wouldn't listen to me.

Sarabi: What did he say?

Nala: He didn't care about the Pride Lands. He just wanted me to be his queen

Zira: huh, It's not true... why would he say that?

Sarafina: Nala, What did you tell him?

Nala: I told him Never, I'll never be your queen"

Sarafina: What did he say to that?

Nala: he said that we all belong to him and that one way or another, I will be queen

Sarabi: I'm afraid he's right, as king he can choose anyone from the pride to be his queen

Zira: I can't believe that, Why would Scar let us die?

Lionesses: It's the hyenas... They have too much influence on them

Sarabi: Whatever it is... something must be done. Nala as long as Scar has his eye on you, you will not be safe here. He is the king and he has the right to you

Nala: What can I do?

Sarabi: you must go

Sarafina: No, I can't let her go... she's my only cub

Kyanna: Sarabi's right, Scar will never give up

Kava: he's too proud... He;d have us die before he admits he made a mistake

Sarabi: Nala you must go and find us a new land. One that has plenty of food and water. You must save the pride

Sarafina: Nala please don't go... maybe we can work things out here

Nala: No, Sarabi's right... I must go for the Pride. Besides, maybe Simba's out there

Zira: I can't believe you think he's still alive. Sorry Sarabi

Kyanna: Maybe he's lost and can't find Pride Rock

Kava: Yes, Simba could save us. He would be King

Zira: Scar would never let that happen, Besides, If Simba were alive he would have found us by now

Sarabi: Nala, I too want to believe Simba is out there. But for now we must do what we can to survive. Do you agree Sarafina?

Sarafina: yes, I understand

Sarabi: So, Nala will search for a new land and in the meanwhile, I will talk to Scar... maybe he will listen to me

Kava: But what if Scar refuses to leave Pride Rock?

Sarabi: Then we must prepare to fight the hyenas

Kyanna: Fight the Hyenas? But there's so many of them

Zira: I will fight the hyenas, but I will not fight Scar

Sarabi: Then it's settled, Nala will leave tonight, under the darkness

Sarafina: Goodbye Nala, I will pray for you

"Lets all pray for Nala's safe return" Sarabi said, " Then we sang a song and prayed for her"

"What was the song" Kiara asked

It is called Shadowland... do you want to sing it lionesses? Sarabi asked

"yes" The lionesses said together

"Nala do you?" Sarabi asked

"yes I will" Nala said

Lionesses: Fatshe leso lea halalela Fatshe leso lea halalela (The land of our ancestors is holy)

Nala: Shadowland The leaves have fallen This shadowed land This was our home

The river's dry The ground has broken So I must go Now I must go

And where the journey may lead me Let your prayers be my guide I cannot stay here, my family But I'll remember my pride

Lionesses: Prideland. My Land. Tear Stained. Dry land. Take this. With you. Fatshe leso

All Lionesses: Fatshe leso lea halalela Fatshe leso lea halalela

Lionesses: And where the journey may lead you. Let this prayer be your guide. Though it may take you so far away. Always remember your pride.And where the journey may lead you. Let this prayer be your guide.Though it may take you so far away, Always remember your pride.

Nala(same time as Lionesses): I have no choice, I will find my way Lea halalela Take this prayer What lies out there Lea halalela Giza buyabo, giza buyabo Besobo Giza buyabo Gizabuyabo, oh giza buyabo ( I will return, I will return).

"Then I left to find help and a new land" Nala said

**I hope you like the story so far, that is the real reason why Nala left the pride to find help, I was in the lionking play 4 years ago and I was Sarabi and we did this. please review**


	5. Chapter 5

"So what happened next?" Analise asked

"We'll tell you tomorrow, right now it's time for bed, you both had a big day" Nala said

"Aw come on please tell us" the girls whined

"Now your mom's right, you both had a big day and it's time for bed" Simba said

The girls put there heads down in defeat and went to bed.

That night Analise couldn't sleep, she was too excited to sleep, she wanted to know what happened next and it was driving her crazy. She kept rolling over trying to find a comfortable position but she couldn't find one. A few minutes later Simba got up and left the cave, to get a drink of water.

Analise was bored that she followed her father. She was being quiet while doing so

Simba got to the watering hole and took a long drink and then he heard a noise in the bushes, he ignored it and went back to drinking. He heard a noise again

" Who's there" Simba hollered

Analise came out of the bushes and said, " It's just me daddy"

" Analise what are you still doing awake?" Simba asked

" I couldn't sleep, I want to find out what happens next" Analise said, " It was getting really good and then you guys just stopped"

" Don't you want to be surprised and find out what happens tomorrow? Simba asked

" Tomorrow is a long ways away" Analise said

Simba looked up at the sky and back at his daughter and sighed and bent down

" Climb on" Simba said, " I'll tell you a little bit of the story, but you must go to sleep"

Analise smiled and she climb on her fathers back

" Ok, well we left off of mommy leaving the pride to find help... and I was in paradise and feeling down right?" Simba asked

" yes" Analise said

" Ok... well...

Simba told the story to the point of Nala coming after Timon and Pumba and that's when Analise fell asleep

The next day

" Analise wake up, Analise wake up! Kiara was trying to wake her sister, " they're going to tell the story"

Analise woke up and asked, " there going to finish the story"

" yes" Kiara said

Analise was wide awake now

" amazing how they can be so tired one minute and hyper the next minute" Simba said

" you were like that too when you were little" Sarabi, Timon and Pumba said at the same time

Simba rolled his eyes

" ok you guys, are you ready to hear the rest of the story?" Nala asked

" yes" both the girls said

" are you sure" Simba taunted

" yes" the girls said again

" I don't think they're ready" Simba said to Nala

" you're right, lets wait another day" Nala said

" NO!" the girls hollered

" Ok, ok, calm down you two" Sarabi said, " lets tell the story"

" you left off by mommy leaving after singing a song" Kiara said

" oh yes, well lets see, after I left the pride lands I went to look for help, I was looking for a few days and I didn't find anything or one that could help us, and I was getting hungry because well we didn't eat much since there wasn't really anything to eat in the pride lands so I went hunting" Nala said

" Ok our turn" Timon said, " ok me and Pumba were singing the lion sleeps tonight song and along the way Pumba wonders off, he does that a lot and the next thing I know he's screaming and he gets stuck in a tree root and I ask what's going on and he yells SHE'S GOING TO EAT ME! I look behind and there's a female lion coming straight towards us and the only thing I could think of was try to get Pumba unstuck, I scream when she pounces but then Simba saves the day and the two start fighting"

" I found out it was Nala when she... beat me" Simba said

" He surprised me by saying my name, I couldn't figure out who he was until he said who he was and then I was really happy, he was happy and we just started talking and he introduced me to Timon and Pumba, Timon was confused and I think still scared" Nala said

" I was not scared" Timon said

" yah, and Pumba was happy and he was acting like a gentleman, then we started talking about the past and the stampeed and how everybody thought Simba was dead and I said since Simba's alive that makes him king" Nala said

" of course I denied being king, since it was a real long time ago, I tried telling that to Timon and Pumba but I don't know if they were teasing me or what they were doing, Pumba was groveling and kissing my paws, that was a little awkward, Timon didn't believe at first until said I was going to be but a long time ago, wait a minute, did I just say that twice?" Simba asked

" you did honey" Nala said

" sorry" Simba said

" After that was settled I asked if Simba and I could be left alone" Nala said

" I thought that she could say anything in front of us and I thought Simba would be on our side, but he was on her side" Timon said

" we left them alone and then we started singing" Pumba said

" that was you?" Simba asked

" we just did the intro, you guys picked it up with can you feel the love tonight" Timon said

" ooh ooh can you sing that song please" Analise asked

" what do you say Simba, you want to feel the love tonight" Nala asked a little flirty

" eeew" Timon, Pumba, Kiara, Analise said

" grow up you guys" Simba said to Timon and Pumba

" what about them" Timon said pointing to the girls

" they're kids, you guys are older than I am" Simba said, " yes lets sing the song"

" yey" the girls said together

" Ok, we'll sing it" Timon said,"I can see what's happening"

" What" Pumba asked

"And they don't have a clue" Timon sang

Who?" Pumba asked

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line.Our trio's down to two." Timon sang

"Oh." Pumba said

"The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere. Disaster's in the air" Timon sang

Chorus sang,"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things"

Simba sang "So many things to tell her But how to make her see The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me"

Nala sang "He's holding back, he's hiding. But what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is. The king I see inside?"

Chorus sang "Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things. "Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties. Love is where they are"

Timon sang "And if he falls in love tonight. It can be assumed

Pumba sang, "His carefree days with us are history"

"In short, our pal is doomed", Both Pumba and Timon sang

" That was also the first night I let him win in wresleing" Nala said

" And we had our first kiss" Simba said smiling like a dork

" Then what happened? Then what happened?" The girls were eager, " Did you go home and defeat uncle Scar then?

" No we got in an argument" Simba said

" over what" Analise asked

" me being king" Simba said

" don't you like being king?" Kiara asked

" I do now, I didn't know what I wanted to do back then" Simba said, " I was really confused"

" what made you change your mind" Analise asked

" Rafikki and my father" Simba said

" huh" both girls were confused

" stop interupting and you'll figure it out" Simba gave them a smile

" we got in a big argument and I left him and went on me own" Nala said, "trying to find some more help thinking that he was being too stubborn"

" I ran to a clearing and started yelling at the sky, actually yelling at my father because he promised he'd be their for me, and... I started to cry and then Rafikki showed up, I didn't know who he was then and he took me to a pool of water and I looked at my reflection thinking I would see my father, I didn't and I told him that and then he tried to explain what he was talking about with a song

" you guys sing a lot" Analise said

" I know" Simba said

" so what's the song" Kiara asked

" Are you telling the story?" Rafikki came in the cave and asked

" yes" Simba said

" and you're at the part where I sing to you, hmm, I like this part very much, I will sing it for you" Raffiki got ready and began to sing, " Night! And the spirit of life. Calling"

Chorus " Oh, oh, iyo"

" Mamela" Rafikki said

Chorus " Oh, oh, iyo

" And a voice. With the fear of a child. Answers" Rafikki sang

Chorus " Oh, oh iyo"

"Oh, mamela" Rafikki said

Chorus " oh, oh, iyo

"Ubukhosi bo khokho (Throne of the ancestors) We ndodana ye sizwe sonke (Oh, son of the nation). Wait! There's no mountain to great. Hear the words and have faith... Have faith! Raffikki sang

Chorus "Hela hey mamela Hey, listen"

"He lives in you. He lives in me. He watches over. Everything we see. Into the water. Into the truth. In your reflection. He lives in you" Rafikki sang

" After the song was finished, I looked in the pool of water again and I did see him, I saw my father and he was a little dissapointed in me because he said I forgotten him since I forgotten who I was, he told me to look inside myself and he told me I was his son and the one true king. He told me to remember who I was. That was the last thing he said to me before he dissapeared" Simba said

" I taught him another lesson that night" Rafikki said

" yah when you swing your stick, you better duck" Simba said sarcasticly

Rafiki hit him over the head with his stick

" hey" Simba said

" for old times sake" Rafikki said with a grin, " anyway I was trying to make a point that the past can hurt and you must learn from it"

Rafiki tried hitting Simba again but he ducked

" Simba is learning quite well" Rafikki said with a grin

" So after you got hit in the head, then what happened" Analise said

" well first I did this" Simba said as he grabbed Rafikki's stick and threw it out of the cave

" Hey" Rafikki protested

" for old times sake" Simba said, " and then I went back to Pride Rock"

" The next day I was looking for Timon and Pumba to ask if they saw Simba because I had to talk to him, when I woke them up I scared them to death" Nala said

" we weren't scared were we Pumba" Timon said

" nope not scared" Pumba agreed

" then why were you screaming?" Nala asked smiling, " anyway I asked if they seen Simba they said no and then Rafikki said the King has returned, then those two were confused and Timon asked if Rafikki was Simba's uncle, I finally had to say that Simba returned home to take his rightful place as king, they finally got it and we left the jungle to catch up to Simba."

" It was a very bleak place, it was all dark and there were bones, it looked like the elephant graveyard, I didn't want to believe Nala that Scar would let it get this way, but he did and I was mad, that's when Timon and Pumba appeared, I was happy, and surprised to see them, they said that they were with me till the end, Timon didn't like what we were fighting to get but I said it was my home and then there were the hyenas and Timon hated hyenas" Simba said

" what happened" Kiara asked

" me and Pumba were dressed in a hula skirt and we danced the hula, it was _so_ humiliating" Timon said

" While that was going on I was looking for my mother" Simba said

" Scar called my name and I had to walk up to him and he was mad, he asked where the hunting party was and I told him that the heards have moved on, he said we weren't looking hard enough, I said it's over there's nothing left, we have but one choice, we must leave pride rock, he was being stubborn and said we're not going anywhere, I said that he has sentenced us to death, he said so be it, I was shocked and said that he couldn't do that, he said that he's king and he can do whatever he wants, I said if he were half the kind Mufassa was, he intereupted me and said he's 10 times the king Muffasa was and he slapped me and I blacked out" Sarabi said

" I saw the whole thing and he made me mad that he would do that to my mother, it began to lightening and I growled, he thought I was dad coming back from the dead, I came down and helped mom up, _she_ thought I was dad but I told her who I was and she was shocked, When Scar found out he was a little scared and he glared at Bonsai, Shensi and Ed, who I now know were trying to kill me on that horrible day. There was a lot of talking between Scar and I and I finally told him to step down and then we started to fight and I slipped from Pride Rock and I was barley hanging on and that's when he told me that he killed Mufassa, that was all the strength I needed to get him to tell the truth, that's when a war began. I was going after my uncle one way or the other. I was furrious and I wound up knocking him over the edge of the cliff, surprising ly he survived the fall and then the hyenas started to eat him

" eew" Analise said

" it was a gross picture" Simba said, " After that I took my place as King and Nala and I were married"

" And that's the end of that story" Nala said

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long while, I had a bunch of family issues going on and I had writers block I hope you like the story so far please review and tell me what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

Ten years passed and Kiara and Analise never saw Kovu again and everything has been practically perfect, except that Simba is over protective of his daughters, Simba always had Timon and Pumba follow them wherever they went without a lion with them. One day Kiara and Analise were taking a walk

Analise looked over her shoulder and saw there babysitters and rolled her eyes," he did it again, they're following us again"

" What did you expect Analise? No matter how many times we tell him to stop sending those two to babysit us, he always does" Kiara said

" I wonder if he is going to send them when we have our first hunt tomorrow" Analise said

Kiara's eyes went wide, " He can't do that, that would be... I don't know so unfair"

" I don't think he realizes that we're 15" Analise said

Kiara stopped and grinned at her sister, " hey you want to scare those two?"

" How" Analise asked

Kira told her how and both the girls were grinning evilly. First the girls ran as fast as they could and made sure the babysitters lost their scent and then they circled around and crouched down ready to pounce

" On a count of three" Kiara whispered

" 1" Analise started

" 2" Kiara joined

" 3" they said at the same time

They both jumped and roared and scared both Timon and Pumba to death

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Both Timon and Pumba screamed

" Princesses, what on earth did you think you were doing?" Timon scolded, " wait till Simba finds out"

" Oh don't be a tattle tale Timon, we were just playing" Analise said

" your playing and our playing are two different things" Timon said

" Timon your playing is eating bugs" Kiara stated

" exactly" Pumba said happily

" Well that is what you get for spying on us, whether it was your idea or not" Analise said

" He just doesn't want you to get hurt" Pumba said

The two girls rolled their eyes

" Well can you tell daddy to stop sending you to follow us where ever we go? We're on the path that we've been following all our lives we're not getting into any trouble" Analise said

" You want us to say no to your father?" Timon asked

" Yes" Both girls said at the same time

Timon and Pumba looked scared

" We can't say no to the king of the pridelands" Pumba said

" Why?" Kiara asked

" We just can't, it's easy for you, you're a lion" Timon said

" Timon, I'm a human and it's still easy, dude you guys are like his best friends, you were the ones who raised him, surely you can talk him into letting us go off on our own once in a while" Analise said

" What do you say Timon" Pumba asked

" I don't know" Timon said

" Please" both girls and Pumba pleaded

" Oh what the heck, you girls deserve it, we'll leave you two alone, you have your first hunt tomorrow" Timon said, " Come on buddy lets go back to the big rock"

" Timon it's called Pride Rock" Pumba said

" Yes but it's also a big rock" Timon said

" Oh... you're so smart Timon" Pumba said happily

" I know buddy, like I asked before who's the brains of the operation... me" Timon said as the two left the girls

" FINALLY" Both girls said together

" I thought they would never leave" Kiara said

" Now we have to promise daddy to let us hunt by ourselves" Analise said

The two of them walked on talking about tomorrow and getting excited

A few miles away there was a camp and in the camp were poachers who are on the prowle for lion

**I'm sorry it's been a very long time since I've updated, I haven't forgotten about this story, I had writers block for a long while on this story, I hope you guys will forgive me**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was the day that Kiara and Analise were waiting for and the day Simba was dreading, when the girls got home that night they made their dad promise to let them hunt on their own. The ceremony would begin shortly and everybody was excited and the older lionesses were giving both girls some hunting tips and the girls were thankful. Finally it was now time for the ceremony. First the lionesses lined up on both sides of the enterance of Pride Rock and then their King walked alone and stood at the head of the two lines then Nala walked towards Simba and Simba looked really worried and sad that his daughters are all grown up but he forces a smile when Nala smiles at him

" Ok Analise we're next, are you ready" Kiara asked

Analise nodded her head yes and smiled at her sister

The two sisters walked down together hearing all kinds of talking, Their grandparents were really excited

" My how you two have grown" Sarabi said to her grandchildren

The girls smiled at her and continued to walk towards their parents

" Good luck" Sarafina said to her grandchildren

The girls smiled at her and continued on

Finally they met their parents and Nala nuzzled them both

" You both will do fine" Nala said proudly

The two girls turned to their father who didn't look as happy

" You promised we can do this on our own" Kiara said

" You have to promise again" Analise said

Simba looked at his two daughters, " I promise"

The girls nuzzled their father and then they ran to go hunting on their own

" I can't believe this day has actually come" Analise said

" I know, I've been wanting this for a long time" Kiara said

" Yah me too" Analise said

Then they were quiet because they were getting close to the antelope. They got down and thought of what they learned from their elders about hunting. The girls had to make sure they didn't make any noise, antelope have really good hearing. When they were hiding from the herd Kiara accidently kicked a rock with her back paw and the antelope heard it and started running. The girls ran after the herd and hid again when the herd began grazing again. This time though Analise stepped on a twig and it snapped, the herd was on the lose again and the two girls chase them again and come face to face with their babysitters Timon and Pumba

" Timon what are you doing here" Kiara asked

" Kiara, Analise, we were... uh... shopping, you know a pelt for the den or some nice throw pillows" Timon tried to explain

Analise looked at her sister and Kiara looked at her and they both didn't buy it

" He sent you didn't he, after he promised us we can do this on our own" Analise said in a mad tone

" He lied" Kiara said angry

" He just doesn't want to see you two get hurt that's all" Pumba said

" Oh that's all is it?" Analise asked

" We can do this on our own... away from the pride lands" Kiara said as the two teenage girls ran past Timon and Pumba

" Wait! Come back! Oh... who can keep track of them? Kiara, Analise, come

back!" Timon yelled as he got on Pumba's back and they started going after her, "Oh... they're gone again! Somebody's gotta get a beeper for these two!

The girls were really mad that their father would do that to them, they were hurt that he would lie to them, that is why they were defying their father and going away from the pride lands

They found the antelope again and were really quiet making sure not to make any noise whatsoever, but the antelope were spooked by something and they ran again

" Not again" Kiara said as the girls ran to catch up to them, all of a sudden the herd was coming towards them

" This can't be good" Analise said

Behind the antelope was a fire

" No, not good at all" Analise said as the two started running away from the fire, they were following a pair of zebras but they ended up caught in a ring of fire, the zebras escaped the flames but the girls did not

" What are we going to do" Analise started to panick and they were both chocking on the smoke

Kiara saw a tree that wasn't on fire yet

" This way" Kiara said as she started climbing the tree and Analise followed her

The smoke was chocking them and they were losing consciousness

They finally got out of the flames and started running back to Pride Rock but they ended up trapped in the fire again. There was no tree this time, only a rocky overhang

" We need to climb this" Kiara said with panic in her voice

Analise looked up, " easier said then done"

" Life or death situation" Kiara said

The two girls started climbing the rocky overhang, it was difficult and the smoke was unbarable. The two girls fell into unconsciousness when they reached the top

Kovu and a human at the same time saw the two girls, the human was afraid of Kovu and Kovu didn't know what to make out of the human

" I come in peace" The human said, " I need to get her out of here"

Kovu surprisingly understood what he was saying and he said, " You get Analise and I'll get Kiara"

" Analise" The human said, it rang a bell

The two men picked up the girls and ran away from the flames, they ended up having to jump in the water to get away from the flames and the men lost the girls and had to swim after them and the girls were dragged to shore. A few minutes later the girls wake up gasping for breath and they look around at the two strangers

" W-Where are we" Kiara asked

" Safe in the Pride Lands" Kovu said

" No!" The girls said together

" Why did you bring us here, who do you think you are" Kiara said

" Who do you think you are, what are you doing here" Analise asked the human

" I think I'm the one who just saved your life" Both guys said to the girls

" Ok thank you for saving us, but we now have everything under control... wait a minute, you can understand him" Analise asked the human

" Yes, isn't it weird?" The human asked

" That human can understand us?" Kiara asked her sister

" I guess he can" Analise said

" Good, then I can tell him to get out of our way" Kiara said to the human

" We have everything under control" Analise said

" not from where I'm standing" Kovu said

" Then move down wind" Both girls said angry

The girls started walking but Kovu and the human blocked them and kept doing so with every step they took

The girls looked at each other and back at the weird lion

" What are you doing?" Kovu asked

" Kovu" both girls asked happy

Kovu smiled

" Ok so who are you" Analise asked the human

" My name is Quinn" Quinn said

" My name is Analise" Analise said

" That name sounds familiar" Quinn said

" So does your name, I had a friend named Quinn when I was young" Analise said

" I had a friend when I was young named Analise, she had this stuffed animal of a lioness" Quinn started

" Named Janelle?" Analise gasped

" Yes how did... Analise?" Quinn said

" Quinn" Analise said with a smile

They were both excited

" I haven't seen you since the fire" Analise said happily

" I know, I was so sad when you were taken to the orphanage, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked

" I live here now, I'm a princess here, Kiara's my sister, how in the world can you talk to lions, I thought I was the only human that can" Analise said

" I just found out tonight I can" Quinn said

" This is so cool, we are finding out childhood friends" Kiara said

All of a sudden there was a roar

" uh-oh Daddy" Both girls said together

" Daddy" Quinn asked

" King of the pridel ands" Kovu filled in

Simba and the lionesses arrived and Simba jumped in front of his daughters snarling at the two men, Quinn had his gun with him

" Daddy how could you break your promise?" Kiara asked angry

" How could you do that to us" Analise asked angry

" It's a good thing I did, I almost lost you, no more hunts for either of you... EVER" Simba said angry

" But we were doing just fine, even before Kovu and Quinn" Analise started

" Kovu" Simba snarled again and roared

Quinn was about to shoot because he felt like he was being attacked by a fierce lion

" QUINN DON'T SHOOT, HE'S MY DAD" Analise yelled

Quinn stopped

Simba roared again

" Hey you, how dare you two save the king's daughters" Rafiki said

" You both saved them... why?" Simba asked

" It was the right thing to do, I am on my own, and I saw this girl who needed rescuing" Quinn said

" I humbly ask to join your pride" Kovu said

" No you were banned from the land like the others" Simba said

" I have left the Outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now, for what I am... or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?" Kovu asked

" Simba you owe him your daughter's life" Nala said

" Hmmm. My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are, the same goes for you too human"

With that everybody starts walking back to Pride Rock

" Where are we going" Quinn asks Analise

" to the big rock, that's our home, pride rock" Analise said

" Your dad is a lion" Quinn said

" Yes" Analise said

" Aren't you... scared" Quinn asked

" I've been living with them since I was five, Dad's really nice, but over protective" Analise said

" can they understand us" Quinn asked looking at the lionesses

" They can't understand human" Analise said

" That's good" Quinn said

" I suggest you do something with your gun, like break it for example" Analise said as she glared at the gun

" Break it! it's my only protection" Quinn said

" Protection from what?" Analise asked

" lions, tigers, bears" Quinn said

" oh my" Analise said happily, " first of all there are no bears in the pride lands... I haven't seen many tigers either, lepords and jaguars I've seen oh and plenty of hyenas, don't worry you're safe you have lion protection, and I'll protect you"

" You" Quinn didn't seem convinced

" me" Analise glared

They finally made it to Pride Rock and both Kovu and Quinn almost went inside the cave but Simba growled at both of them and they ended up sleeping next to each other in a shady part of the rock

" Analise lets go talk to them" Kiara whispered

Analise nodded and the two headed out of the cave and up to their friends and talked to them until they were called to come back in the cave

" Coming" the Girls said

2 minutes later they left

**So how is it?**


	8. Chapter 8

" It is cool seeing my best child hood friend, but I have a job to do" Quinn thought, " I am a poacher and so is everybody else, I can't believe the lions and Analise are so gullible, 10 years is a long time Analise, people change. I hope I can turn her into a lady and take her away from this place when we get all the lions"

Quinn went to sleep

The next morning both Quinn and Kovu were up before any of the others were, Kovu was stalking Simba ready for the kill and Quinn was thinking up ways to get Analise

" So where do you think they went?" Analise asked

" To get a drink of water, there's Kovu and there's... " Kiara forgot the name

" Quinn" Analise said

" Quinn" Kiara said pointing with her paw, " Hey lets go scare them"

Analise smiled and the two girls snuck up on both their guys and happily said good morning

It surprised both the guys, Kovu was mad that he missed his target and Quinn didn't like being scared out of his thoughts

" Analise I could have shot you" Quinn said

" I told you to break that thing, you don't need it" Analise said glaring at the gun

" I'll put the safety on... I'm not breaking it" Quinn said as he put the safety on

" What's a safety" Analise asked

" I forgot that you don't know much" Quinn said and then explained what a safety is, " Ok today I am going to teach you how to be a lady of 15"

" I know how to be a lady of 15" Analise stubbornly said

" which kind, a human or a lioness" Quinn challenged

" A lioness" Analise said

" I'm going to teach you how to be a human lady" Quinn said, " And the first thing you need to do is put on some more clothes, two pieces don't cut it, unless you're swimming"

" Yah well, this is all I have" Analise said

" I figured as much, come back to the pride rock is it?" Quinn asked and Analise nodded, " Come back and I'll get you a shirt and pants"

" Things I haven't worn for 10 years" Analise said

" Come on I'm trying to teach you how to be a lady" Quinn said

" Why" Analise asked

" Just in case you want to visit your old country America or something" Quinn said

Analise nodded and remembered her old family who died in the fire and a few tears were shed

" hey, hey hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" Quinn said

" I'm ok, just remembering America, my brother would have been 12 by now" Analise said

Quinn didn't know what to say

" Ok lets not go down memory lane, you said you want to teach me how to be a human lady, well lets get on with it" Analise said

Quinn smiled and the two went back up to Pride Rock

" Back so soon?" Nala asked

" morning mom, just getting something" Analise said as she hugged her mom

" Ok" Nala said smiling

Quinn grabbed his bag of clothes and went up to the two ladies and bowed down to Nala

" Your highness" Quinn greeted Nala

Nala nodded and said, " Well have fun you two"

" We will mom" Analise said as the two went down the enterance off of Pride Rock

" Your mom seems nice" Quinn said

" She is, she's also not as over protective as dad is" Analise said

" Speaking of him, where is he?" Quinn asked

" At this time of morning, he is doing his rounds and getting the morning report from Zazu" Analise said

" Who's Zazu" Quinn asked

" He's a majordomo, and a banana beak bird" Analise said

" Ok, so where do you want to practice" Quinn asked

" Follow me" Analise said as she led him to a clearing

" Ok the first thing is to dress somewhat like a lady, with regular clothes" Quinn said as he went through his bag and came across a nice shirt and a pair of jeans and handed them to Analise who glared at them, " Go over there behind the trees and put them on

Analise listened to her " Coach" and put the clothes on and came out

" Wow she's beautiful" Quinn thought when he saw her

Analise saw him staring and she thought he thought she looked bad

" I look this bad huh" Analise said and went back to the trees to take it off

" No don't, you look great" Quinn said

Analise turned around and smiled at him

" Wow she's pretty" Quinn thought but said, " Ok next you need to learn how to walk like a lady"

" And how do you know how to walk like a lady? You're not a lady" Analise said

" I lived with humans all my life, I know how ladies walk" Quinn said, " Ok you need to suck your stomach in and keep your shoulders back, that is good posture, and to walk like a lady you need to take small steps and you need to keep your chin up high, but not too high"

" Quinn, I already have that part down, I'm a princess, Lionesses have good posture too" Analise said

" Oh, sorry, how about walking with a human man" Quinn asked

" That is something I don't know how to do" Analise said with a smile

" Well for princesses, the man always bows down to her and she curtsies or nods her head" Quinn said and demonstrated and Analise nodded her head, " Next the man offers his arm to the lady and the lady takes it"

Analise tried that but she ended up pulling on his arm

" No like this" Quinn said and showed her how to do it, " Now we begin walking slowly"

They walked slowly for a while and met with the other two Kiara and Kovu and they walked to the same area and Kovu startled Timon and Pumba

" Timon what are you doing here?" Kiara asked angry

" Kiara, Analise, thank goodness you're safe" Timon said

" Why are you following us" Analise asked

" Hey, for once we are not following you guys.This just happens to be the best smorgasbord in the Pride Lands. Bugs

everywhere!"

" Bugs?" Quinn asked

" there favorite food" Analise said grossed out

" yah but, you don't call for a reservation, and yeesh! Birds and birds and more birds... GET OUT OF HERE YOU SCAVENGERS" Timon yelled at the birds

Pumba was trying to get the birds away but they wouldn't fly away and they ended up on Pumba's back

" Hey Timon I'm getting tired, I need to lose some pounds" Pumba said

Timon got on Pumba's back shooing the birds away

The four others go closer to Timon and Pumba

" Hey Timon what if he helps" Pumba asked

" Who Kovu, yah right let the vicious outsider help... wait I have an idea... How about Kovu helps" Timon said

" But he just said" Quinn started

" He does that all the time" Kiara said

" Yah, we ignore it" Analise said

" So what do you say big guy, want to lend a voice" Timon asked

" What" Kovu asked

" You know gurr... Roar... work with me" Timon said

" Like this" Both girls said and they began to Roar scaring Quinn half to death and scaring the birds away from the grubs

" All right do it again do it again" Timon cheered

The girls roared again and all four of them chased the birds

" I don't get it what kind of training is this?" Kovu asked

" Training? This is fun"

" Fun?" Kovu asked

" Analise this isn't lady like" Quinn yelled to be heard over the roars

" Not for a human but it is for a lioness" Analise said then roared again and were laughing, " come on it's fun"

" Fun? We're too old for fun" Quinn said

" You both need to get out more often, nobody is too old for fun, wee yeha yeeeeehaaaaaaa" Timon said happily

" Yeee-haa! Yeee-haaa!" Kovu cheered

" wooo hooo" Quinn cheered

Analise smiled

The group run and chase the birds all the way to the rhinos and they almost bump into them

The birds stuck their tongues out and the group screamed and ran away from the rhinos who were chasing them

" Quickly in here" Kiara called as everybody crammed into a narrow space and laughed as the rhinos went by

" WHAT A BLAST" Kovu cheered

" I HAVEN'T HAD THAT MUCH FUN IN YEARS" Quinn cheered

" You guys are ok, you're ok" Timon said giving them a soft punch then Timon and Pumba struggled getting out of the space with a lot of excuse mes and pardon mes, when they got out though, the other 4 ended up face to face with there new friends, it looked like they were kissing and they got embarrassed

Analise and Kiara laughed and apologized and the four of them struggled getting out

" Hey are you four coming or what?" Timon yelled since the two were half way up the hill

The four began walking together with the two girls in the middle and their men on each side, the two girls smiled at each other

**I would like to thank disneyqueen for reminding me about this story which helped me not give up on it because I had writers block for a very long time. She is the reason why I updated again and I thank her and if anybody else likes this story I think you should too.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

" That was really fun, do you always have fun like this every day?" Quinn asked

" No, that was sort of random" Analise said

" Yah usually those two are following us wherever we go" Kiara said

All of a sudden Quinn's cell phone rang and it scared everybody else

" What's that" Pumba asked

" It's a cell phone" Quinn said like it was the simplest thing in the world

Quinn answered it and walked away

" Hello... yah... give me time... I'll get the job done... hold on for a while longer... no you can trust me, don't bring him out here... ok... bye" Quinn hung up

" Who was that" Analise asked

" Some old friend" Quinn said

" ok, so, what's a cell phone" Timon asked

" It's like a phone but you can take it wherever you want" Quinn said

" What's a phone" Kiara asked

" Analise want to help me out here?" Quinn asked

" uh... A phone is... well kind of like Rafiki... he can tell communicate to the great kings and to the whole Pride Lands... well a phone can communicate to the whole human pride... I don't know what a cell phone is, my parents never had one and I was only 5 when I came here" Analise said

" Well a cell phone can do all of that, it can also... tell what time it is" Quinn said

" Wow that's cool" Analise said

" Who's Rafiki" Kovu asked

" A crazy baboon that knows a lot" Timon said

Simba saw his two daughters with the two guys he didn't trust but he was relieved when he saw that they were with Timon and Pumba. He didn't like what Analise was wearing though

" She looks like a human" Simba said out loud

Nala walked up to him

" She is a human Simba, she's a human female teenager, Quinn is a human male teenager, they seem to know each other really well" Nala said

" What if he takes her away?" Simba asked, " There are not many humans in this part of Africa"

" You know our daughter, she will make the right decision when the time is right" Nala said

" Nala, she's already wearing human clothes" Simba said

" She will make the right decision" Nala said, " come on lets give these guys some space, they're with Timon and Pumba, they'll be safe"

Simba sighed, " You're right" the two walked to Pride Rock together

**I know it's a little short, I'll try to make the next one longer**


	10. Chapter 10

That night the two couples went star watching

" Dad used to take us out all the time and we will star watch" Analise said

" It was our special time, just being normal, a time where we didn't have to be royalty" Kiara said, " Look there's a baby rabbit, see the fluffy tail?"

" That one looks like a baby bird" Analise said

" I don't see it" Quinn said straining to see it

" Look harder, use your imagination" Analise said

Quinn looked and finally saw it, " aw that's cute"

" look look look, that one there looks like two lions fighting for a scrap of meat" Kovu said

The two girls looked at him and he was embarrassed

" I never done this before" Kovu said

Quinn looked and saw one

" That one looks like a dog" Quinn said

" What's a dog" Kiara and Kovu asked

" uh... Analise what kind of animals are here that would relate to a dog?" Quinn asked

" A dog is like... a hyena, only dogs don't have crazy laughs and are nice" Analise said, " Well most of them"

" And there's one that looks like a cat" Quinn said

" Stop saying house pets" Analise said

" Sorry" Quinn said

" What's a cat" Kiara and Kovu asked

" A small lion, and the males _don't_ have manes" Analise said

" Can I say monkey?" Quinn asked

" Yes, you can say monkey" Analise said, " because I see it too"

" Where" Kovu asked

Analise pointed

" I see it" Kiara said

" Oh there it is" Kovu said finally seeing it

" There's Timon and Pumba" Analise said

" You have got to be kidding, he did it again" Kiara complained

" No I mean in the sky, right there" Analise said

" Oh, sorry, I thought you meant" Kiara began

" Yah, I liked your reaction though, it was funny" Analise teased

The couples did this for a while longer and then the girls began nuzzling their " boyfriends"

" I don't want to do what I was paid to do, lions are civilized" Quinn thought, " I have to tell her what I was paid to do, she's not going to like it, but I have to"

At the same time the guys cleared their throats about to say something and they both said, " I need to speak to you alone"

The girls looked at each other then at their men and nodded and the couples separated a bit

" Analise, When I came here I was hired to... Oh I can't tell you, it will shock you, I... I got to go" Quinn said

" Quinn wait" Analise began

Quinn stopped and turned around to face Analise but then started walking again and met up with Kovu who was doing the same thing. All of a sudden Rafiki showed up

" And where are you going?" Rafiki asked the two

" Uh... nowhere" the guys said

" That's what you think" Rafiki said happily

" Ok who's that" Quinn asked

" A friend of the family" Kiara said embarrassed

" That's Rafiki" Analise said

" You four need to follow old Rafiki, he know the way" Rafiki said happily again

" Where are we going" Kovu asked

" come on" Kiara said laughing

" we're following a monkey" Quinn said

" no we're not, we're following a baboon" Analise said laughing

" Where's he taking us" Kovu asked

" To a special place, called... Upendi" Rafiki said as he pushed the lions muzzles together into a heart shape and made it so the two humans kissed

" He's going to start to sing" Analise said happily

" We sing a lot here" Kiara said

Rafiki started singing, " There's a place where the crazy moon. Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon. And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom. Will carry you away.

Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines. And the rhino rhumba in a conga line. And the pink flamingoes are intertwined.

As the stars come out to play.

In Upendi... Where the passionfruit grows sweet. And it's so divine. That you lose your mind. As it sweeps you off your feet.

In Upendi... Without a worry or a care. It just takes two. To make it true. Your heart will lead you there.

" Where is it?" The girls asked

" No place you don't take with you" Rafiki said then started singing, " You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep.

Better hold your breath cause the water's deep. It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap. But falling's half the fun!

In Upendi...Where the passionfruit grows sweet. And it's so divine. That you lose your mind. As it sweeps you off your feet.

In Upendi... Without a worry or a care. It just takes two. To make it true. Your heart will take you there.

You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow. From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro. But you'll find Upendi wherever you are

Oh underneath the sun.

" Upendi means "love", doesn't it?" The girls asked

"Welcome to Upendi!" Rafiki cheered then sang, " In Upendi... Where the passionfruit grows sweet. And it's so divine. That you lose your mind. As it sweeps you off your feet.

In Upendi... Without a worry or a care. It just takes two. To make it true. Your heart will take you there."

The two couples kissed and hugged and nuzzled

**I think that's a good ending for the chapter, aw... young love**


	11. Chapter 11

After the kiss the two couples headed back to Pride Rock

" Good night" the girls said to the guys

" Good night" the guys said to the girls

The girls walked in the cave smiling at their father as they passed by him

" They seem to really like those two... hmm, maybe I can trust them" Simba thought

Simba went over to the guys and the guys were startled

" It's kind of cold tonight, why don't you two come on in" Simba said and smiled

The guys smiled and followed the king into the cave

The next day Quinn's cell phone rang

" Hello?... Why do we have to?... Why can't we just leave them alone?... Yes leave them alone, they are civilized... No I'm not joking... yes animals are civilized... I will not have any more part of this... Yes, I think I have gone soft... I won't let you... I don't care what my father would think, he isn't here... Just leave them be" Quinn said then hung up

Kovu got up and both the guys were worried because they had to tell their girlfriends something similar to the other

" I have to tell her today, how do I start... Analise I need to tell you something, I was paid to kill the lions for their fur and to stuff them, and to lead the others here to put the other lions in cages for zoos. I hope you forgive me. Oh good one Quinn, like she'll forgive me if I tell her that, she loves these animals, she is like one herself" Quinn said to himself, " I don't want to be apart of it anymore, I... I love you, and your family is very nice. I have to tell her today" Quinn started going into the cave and Kovu was next to him

" Kiara/Analise, I need to talk to you" Kovu/Quinn said"

" Girls, I don't want you talking to them" Simba said sternly but softened up, " I want to speak with them"

The Girls smiled and the guys walk down Pride Rock

A few hours later the girls are just talking and sunbathing and Timon and Pumba are eating bugs and they see their father limping

" DAD! DAD" Kiara screamed

" DAD? Zazu get help" Analise commanded

" Right away" Zazu said and went flying

" Dad" Kiara and Analise say

" Simba, what happened" Timon asked

" Kovu, Quinn... ambush" Simba said and he fell

" NO!" The girls say together

Pumba gets Simba on his back and the group go to Pride Rock

When they get to Pride Rock Nala calls Rafiki to heal him and the whole Pride Lands found out what happened and thought it would be best to stand under Pride Rock. Finally Simba was waking up

" Daddy it can't be true" Kiara pleaded

" They would never ambush us" Analise said

All of a sudden there were whispers and the two girls went to see what it was, it was Kovu and Quinn, they heard the animals whispering and saw them glaring

" Kovu/Quinn" Kiara/Analise said"

Both the guys had scars they didn't have on their faces before

Simba cut them off and got in front of them

" Let me at them let me at them" Timon yelled, " Here Pumba hold my tail"

" Ok" Pumba said

" Let me at him let me at him" Timon said

" Ok" Pumba said and let his tail go

" I don't think you got the message" Timon said

" Why have you two come back?" Simba asked harshly

" Simba we had nothing to do with that" The guys started

" YOU BOTH DON'T BELONG HERE!" Simba yelled

" We ask for your forgiveness" The guys pleaded

" Daddy please listen to them" The girls begged

" SILENCE" Simba commanded his daughters, " When you two first came here, you two asked for judgement... I PASS IT NOW! EXILE

" NO Kovu/Quinn" the girls screamed

The animals were all saying exile and chasing the guys and then started a song

" Deception! Disgrace! Evil as plain as the scar on their face. Deception! (An outrage!) Disgrace! (For shame!) They asked for trouble the moment they came (See you later, agitators!)

Deception! (An outrage!) Disgrace! (For shame!) They asked for trouble the moment They came. (See you later, agitators!)"

During the song the girls are trying to get down Pride Rock to get to their men but the lionesses are blocking the girls, all the girls could do was watch their men being driven away.

"Born in grief. Raised in hate. Helpless to defy their fate. Let them run. Let them live. But do not forget What we cannot forgive

And they are not one of us. They have never been one of us. They are not part of us. Not our kind"

The guys are hounded from the Pride Lands. As they run, Kovu sees his

reflection in a pool change to that of Scar. And Quinn sees his fathers reflection who was a poacher before him

"Someone once lied to us. Now we're not so blind. For we knew they would do what they've done. And we know that they'll never be one of us. They are not one of us. Deception! Disgrace! Deception! Disgrace! Deception!"

The guys get farther away and risk a glance at Pride Rock seeing the King turn his head away and seeing their girls crying and trying to escape

" Lets go, we don't belong here" Kovu said to Quinn

The girls finally got the lionesses out of there way and they ran up to their father

" Dad please reconsider" Kiara said

" You two will not go anywhere without an escort from now on" Simba commanded

" NO THATS NOT" the girls started

" Kiara Kovu used you to get to me" Simba said, " Analise Quinn used you to get to this family"

" NO HE LOVES ME FOR ME" Both girls said

"Because you are my daughter! Kiara, and because you are the daughter of a lion Analise. You two will not leave Pride Rock. You will stay where I can keep an eye on both of you... away from them" Simba commanded

" You don't know them" the girls protested

"I know Kovu's following in Scar's pawprints... and I must follow in my

father's. And humans can't be trusted"

" YOU WILL NEVER BE MUFASA" Kiara screamed and ran into the cave

" If humans can't be trusted, then _I _can't be trusted" Analise said in a dark manner and ran after her sister into the cave

Both of what his daughters said surprised him

Kiara and Analise lie down in the cave and cry, all of a sudden they see a patch of light coming from the cave wall. The two look at each other and with a sad smile dig themselves out of the cave and run away from Pride Rock to find their guys


	12. Chapter 12

" Where should we look? Analise asked as they were following the trail

" Lets look in all the spots we have been in" Kiara said

Analise nodded and they split up searching all the spots

Both the girls started singing

" In a perfect world. One we've never known. We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world. We'll create our own. I may not be brave or strong or smart. But somewhere in my secret heart

I know. Love will find a way. Anywhere I go. I'm home. If you are there beside me"

The two girls meet up again and shake their heads and look for them together still singing

"Like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through. Now that I've found you. Love will find a way"

The girls end up looking at their reflections in a pool of water, the reflections are only half clear

" We have to find them" Analise whispered

They kept looking but in defeat they stopped

Quinn and Kovu see their girls looking down in defeat

" I was so afraid. Now I realize. Love is never wrong. And so it never dies" The two sang

The girls hear them singing and they turn their way happy

" There's a perfect world. Shining in your eyes" The guys sang

" And if only they could feel it too.The happiness I feel with you" The four sing together then the two couples come together hugging and kissing and nuzzling

" They'd know. Love will find a way. Anywhere we go. We're home. If we are there together. Like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through. Now that I've found you. Love will find a way. I know love will find a way" They sang and were happy

The two couples walk together and they stop by a pool of water and look at their reflections

" We are one" Quinn and Kovu said smiling at their girls

The girls smile back then realization dawned on them

" What" the girls asked

" Let's get outta here. We'll run away together! And start a pride... all our own" Kovu told Kiara

" come on Analise, we'll get out of here and elope, we'll start our own family " Quinn said

The girls looked at each other and nodded then looked at their guys

" we have to go back" Kiara said

" We have to go home" Analise said

" You're kidding. But we're finally together!" Kovu said

" We finally found each other, it's been ten years" Quinn protested

" Our place is with our pride. If we run away, they'll be divided forever" Kiara said

" This is home now" Analise said

" But Analise you're human" Quinn protested

" Maybe Lions and humans can get along" Analise said

" Humans attacked your father, of course those humans got hurt pretty badly when they returned to camp, they also attacked the others, but mostly your father because of his fur and mane" Quinn said

" Yes, but you tried to save him" Analise said

The two men look down and then at each other then smile at their girls

" Race you back" The guys said and laughed as the girls ran after them

" We are going to settle the lion feud once and for all" Analise said happily

Kiara smiled at her sister

The girls caught up with the guys and they ran together side by side by side by side. When they got close to Pride Rock there was a war between both sides of the lions

" Wow didn't know animals had wars" Quinn said

" You do now" Kovu said

The four of them ran to stop the fight and they all got between the two leaders just as the two were about to swipe at each other

" Kovu" Zira said surprised

" Kiara, Analise" Simba said surprised

Quinn was blocking Nala's way

" Move" Zira commanded her son

" Stand aside" Simba commanded his daughters

Kovu glared at his mom

" Dad this has to stop" The girls said together

" You're even weaker then I thought, get out of the way" Zira commanded her son

" You'll never hurt Kiara, Simba or his pride, not as long as I'm here" Kovu growled at his mom

" Stay out of this, both of you" Simba commanded

" A wise King once told us, "We are one." we didn't understand what he

meant... now we do" Analise said

" But they" Simba said

" Them, us... Daddy look at them, they are us" Kiara said

" Dad what differences do you see? Aren't we all part of the great circle of life?" Analise asked

Simba looks at his daughters then up at the sky remembering his father and what a great king he was then he looked down at his daughters again and smiled

" Vitani now" Ziara commanded

The two girls turned around ready for an attack

" No mother, they are right, enough" Vitani said as she walked over to Simba's side

" Then you will die too" Zira growled

Zira's lionesses didn't like that she would sacrifice her own daughter just so Simba would die, Simba wanted a truce so all the lionesses on Zira's side went to Simba's side

" What are you all doing? Get back here" Zira commanded

" Let it go Zira, it's over" Simba said, " put the past behind you"

" I'll never let it go" Zira growled, " This is for you Scar"

Zira leaped at Simba but his daughters leap at her and roll over and over until they go down hill where a dam is breaking

" GIRLS" Simba and Nala yelled

" KIARA" Kovu yelled

" ANALISE" Quinn yelled

They were trying to get to the girls

The three girls tumbled over a side where a dam was breaking and Kiara and Analise used their claws/nails to slow down their fall and landed on a small ledge

Simba, Nala, Kovu and Quinn go to the ledge and find out that the two are ok

" Hold on girls" Nala yelled

Her daughters looked up at her then down at Zira who didn't make it to the ledge but was dangling by her front paws

The dam broke and water was rushing into the gorge below Zira

" Simba the river" Nala yelled

Simba was jumping from rock face to rock face finding a way to reach his daughters

Kiara looks at Zira and wants to help her

" Zira, give me your paw" Kiara said bringing her paw down

Zira growls and swipes at Kiara who puts her paw back up

" Zira let us help you" Analise said

" NO! NEVER! I'D RATHER DIE! Zira growled then let go of the ledge falling to her death

" Oh my goodness" Analise gasped

" Girls are you ok" Simba asked when he reached them

" Daddy" The girls said and nuzzled him then they all climbed back up with great difficulty

" Oh Girls I was so worried" Nala said as she went up to all three of them nuzzling both her girls

" We're fine mom" Analise said

Quinn and Kovu came up to them and waited for their turn

The couples started nuzzling, hugging and kissing

" Wow you two, that was really brave" Pumba congratulated

" YEE HAA" Timon cheered

Simba went up to the two couples, the guys looking a little afraid of the king

" I was wrong, you both belong here" Simba said smiling which made everybody else smile, " Lets go home" Simba turned to the other lions, " All of us" Simba smiled and made the others smile

" I love these kinds of moments" Pumba said

" Love... not like... love" Timon and Pumba said

The one big Lion Pride follow the Royal family up to Pride Rock

The next day the two couples get betrothed

All the Lionesses stand on both sides of Pride Rock and the King and Queen come out first followed by Kiara and Kovu who stand on the Queens left and followed by Analise and Quinn who stand on the Kings right, first King and Queen roar, then the couples roar, Quinn was taught how to roar, then all the lionesses roar. They roar and roar and roar then they start to nuzzle

The sky opens up and the six of them are bathed in light

" Well done my son, well done" Mufasa said from heaven

The six of them look up and see Mufasa smiling at them and they smile back

" We are one" Mufasa said

" And that is a Lion King betroth... What do you think they would be married? They're only 15" Rafiki said and laughed

**It's not over yet**


	13. Chapter 13

The two couples were really happy together

" So what? Are we married or something" Quinn asked

" No, we're betrothed, we're too young to get married" Analise said

" Ok what's betrothed, I thought that only happens to Royalty" Quinn said then caught himself, " Oh yah, sorry"

Analise smiled

" One day we will be married" Analise said, " That is what it means"

" I guess that's ok, I guess 15 is too young" Quinn said

" Yes it is" Analise agreed

Kiara and Kovu joined the couple

" Hey sis" Kiara said as she joined them

" Hey" Analise said

" So what do you guys want to do today" Kovu asked

The girls looked at each other and smiled

" Lets play tag" the girls said together excitedly

" Aren't we a little old for that game" Quinn asked

" No" Kiara said

" Ok so who's going to be it" Kovu asked

The girls smiled at each other again and Kiara went up to Kovu

" Tag you're it" Kiara said and tagged Kovu

" So this is what they're doing" Kovu thought then looked confused

Kovu wasn't chasing after them. The girls walked up to him

" Hello, we run, you tag get it?" Kiara asked

Kovu smiled, " Got it... Tag you're it" Kovu tagged Kiara

" I can't believe you did that" Kiara said laughing and trying to tag Kovu again but he was too fast

" What was that about" Quinn asked

" It's an inside joke" Analise said

The four of them had a fun day playing tag and hide and seek, they were on their third game of hide and seek when a gun shot was heard then a roar and everybody froze

" Please tell me that wasn't a lion" Analise said

" We should get back to Pride Rock" Kovu said

They all started running back to Pride Rock and the adults were coming down from Pride Rock to investigate

" Thank goodness you guys are ok" Simba said, " Lionesses you all stay here, you two come with me" Simba was talking to Quinn and Kovu

The lionesses were taken aback

" We want to come too" Analise said

" It's too dangerous" Simba said

" Gun shot means humans, I'm human, I can reason with them like I did 10 years ago" Analise protested

" You know Simba, Analise does have a point" Nala said

" It's too dangerous" Simba said, " That's why I'm only taken them"

" Analise just stay with the others" Quinn said, " I can reason with them"

" But" Analise started then saw her fathers look, " Ok"

The three males left

" I'm glad you didn't leave" Nala said, " I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you"

" Mom I know you're worried, but I need to go with them" Analise said

" But you just said" Nala started

" I had to say something to make them leave, I'm human and it will be better if more than one human is there, I talked to that one guy when I was 5 and everything was ok, I have to go" Analise said

" Analise I'm sure your father has everything under control" Nala said

" Mom daddy can't understand the other humans, and the humans can't understand daddy, who knows how many humans are there, they might shoot daddy and/or Kovu thinking they are attacking but all they're doing is trying to talk, I must go" Analise said

" Your father's not going to like this" Nala said

" I know, but this is a life and death situation" Analise said, " Keep everybody else here, we don't want anybody else hurt or worse"

" Good luck honey" Nala said as she nuzzled her daughter

" Thanks" Analise said

" Be careful" Nala said

" I will" Analise said

" I'm coming too" Kiara said

" No Kiara you're staying here" Nala ordered

" But" Kiara started

" No buts" Nala said

Kiara sighed

" Don't worry Kiara, I'm going to bring Daddy and Kovu back safely" Analise said then left Pride Rock and ran to catch up with the guys

Analise caught up to them in five minutes

" Analise I told you to stay at Pride Rock" Simba scolded

" I know but I had to disobey, I can help Quinn reason with the humans, humans can be very stubborn" Analise said

" I noticed" Simba said

" _Other _humans" Analise said

Simba stared down at his daughter

" Just hear me out" Analise said, " What if there are many many humans with guns and only Quinn can understand them, you're trying to talk to Quinn so he can translate it into human but a human is thinking that you're attacking because you're growling and he shoots, but if I'm with you also, there is less chance of that"

" Actually that is a good point" Quinn said

Simba looked up at the sky and to his father again then looked down at his daughter

" Ok you may join us, just be careful" Simba said

" I will" Analise said

The four of them walked to where the gunshot was heard and saw the dead lioness

" Lele" Kovu gasped

" She is now with the great lionesses of the past" Simba said

" Ok there's the hunted, now where's the hunter" Quinn asked

There was another shot that was really close to the group but they got out of the way

" DONT SHOOT!" Quinn and Analise yelled to whoever was shooting at them

The hunter came out of his hiding place and saw the two humans and the two beasts who looked mad

The hunter loaded his gun again and pointed it at Simba

" DONT SHOOT" Analise shouted

That startled the hunter

" Why? These beasts will attack" the hunter said

" No they wont" Quinn said, " Just put your gun down"

" No, this is my only protection against beasts like them" the hunter said

" They're not beasts, they're my family" Analise said and glared at the hunter

" Family?" The hunter asked, "They're savages"

" Will you put your gun down if we told you you will not get hurt?" Quinn asked

" We came here to talk" Analise said

" Talk about what?" The hunter asked

" Talk about why you are killing our pride" Analise said

" Pride?" The hunter asked

" Family" Analise said

" That dead lion is part of your family?" The hunter asked

" She was a lioness, not a lion" Quinn said

" What's the difference" The hunter asked

" Gender" Analise said, " please, my father the king of the pride lands wants to communicate with your leader"

" You mean the boss" Hunter asked

" Yes, she means the boss" Quinn said

" Hey do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar" Hunter said to Quinn

" I used to work for the boss, but I don't anymore" Quinn said, " I saw the error of his ways and became part of this family"

" you promise these lions won't eat me" Hunter asked scared

Analise translated that into Lion

" I don't know, what he did to Lele" Kovu started

" Kovu" Analise said irritated

" Ok fine, I won't hurt him" Kovu said glaring

Analise translated back into human

" Kovu is mad that you killed Lele, but he promises not to hurt you" Analise said

" Who's Lele and who's Kovu?" Hunter asked

" Lele is the one you killed and Kovu is the lion with the black mane and the scar on his face" Quinn said

" He looks angry" Hunter said, " Like he's about to kill"

" he's mad, but he's not going to kill" Analise said

" Promise" Hunter asked

" Promise" Analise said


	14. Chapter 14

Analise, Quinn, Simba and Kovu followed the hunter to the Boss

" Boss, there is somebody who needs to speak to you" The Hunter said

" Who is it? The Boss asked

" Two lions, a boy and a girl" The Hunter said

" I don't like being summoned" The Boss said

" AND WE DON'T LIKE OUR PRIDE BEING KILLED" Analise screamed

" Who dares yell at me" The Boss said

" I do, The princess of these pride lands" Analise said in a royal way

The boss finally came out and looked down at the girl in discuss

" What sort of princess dresses in rags?" The Boss asked

" How dare you say that to her" Quinn said

" Ah... I remember you... Quinn" The Boss said

" Yes" Quinn said

" I hired you to kill the lions so we could take the fur and stuff them" The Boss said

Analise gasped but Quinn ignored her

" I know" Quinn said

" And now you did a wise thing and brought the two lions I really want... very good Quinn" The Boss said with a grin

" No, I am here to tell you to return home, you cannot have these lions or any other animal in the pride lands" Quinn said

" What are the pride lands" The Boss said

" Our home, we are on them right now... everything the light touches is our kingdom" Analise said

" Your kingdom? Honey you're in nothing but rags" The Boss said

"Analise tell him who I am" Simba said

The boss and the guards heard the lion growl and they lifted up their guns

" Put your guns down" Quinn demanded

" They don't follow your orders young Quinn, only mine" The Boss said

" Then tell them to lower their guns" Analise commanded, " I am a princess of these lands and I will not take no for an answer"

" You heard the princess, lower your weapons" The Boss said

" If you are princess, who is your father" The Boss asked

" King Simba, ruler of the Pride Lands, he is the one with the brownish gold fur coat and brown mane" Analise said with importance in her voice

" And this beast doesn't scare you?" The Boss asked

" He is my father" Analise said

" You can communicate with this beast?" The Boss asked

" Stop calling him a beast, he is no savage, he is the king and you will treat him with respect" Analise said with a glare

" Oh I'm sorry your majesty I had no idea" The Boss said and he mock bowed to them

" He's mocking us" Analise said to Simba and Kovu

" Tell him to return to his own land" Simba said

" My father the king of these lands commands you to return to your own pride, you have killed one to many of our lionesses" Analise said

" And what will happen if we don't" The Boss asked challengingly

Analise glared and Quinn looked furious

" We will go above your status" Quinn said, " These animals have done nothing to you, don't do anything to them or you will regret it"

" They don't scare us, we have weapons" The Boss said

" I said we will go above your status" Quinn said again

" Do you want to get fired Quinn" The Boss asked

" Oh didn't you know? I quit already" Quinn said firmly

" I see, and you fell in love with a savage lion wanna be" The Boss said

" No I fell in love with my best friend from when I was little, Princess Analise" Quinn said, " Now either move your men and return home or we _will_ go above your head

" You don't have the authority" The Boss said

" Yes he does, he's now a prince, there can't be any bigger authority than that, we will go to the America's if we have to" Analise said but she really didn't want to go to America

" What will it be gentlemen" Quinn asked, " Leave on your own, or get the President of the United States in on this"

" Trust me, we have the power" Analise put in

" You're bluffing, we are not moving" The Boss said

" Very well, come on Analise, we are leaving" Quinn said, " Simba, Kovu, we are going to America"

They walked out of ear shot and then the lions spoke

" WHAT" Simba and Kovu said together

" It's the only way to get them to leave" Quinn said

" Somebody has to take care of the pride while I'm gone" Simba said

" I will stay Simba" Kovu said, " You three go"

" Kovu are you ready for this responsibility" Simba asked

" It's only for a few days and Kiara will be there with me" Kovu said

" Ok" Simba said

" Quinn how are we going to get dad to America" Analise asked

" Well we'll have to take a ship to America, and... he will have to be put in a cage" Quinn said

" A CAGE!" Analise screamed that her father and Kovu gave her a questioning look, " My father will not be put in a cage"

" Then there is no way to transport him, Lions and other wild animals are always caged" Quinn said, " It's for everybody's safety, not everybody trusts lions like you and I do"

" Well then do _you _want to tell my father that he has to travel in a cage or should I" Analise said with a glare

Quinn cringed

Analise sighed, " Daddy, you're not going to like the way you're going to be transported... please don't yell"

" Uh-oh I don't like the sound of this" Simba said

" You have to travel in... in..." Analise said

" In what" Simba said being patient with his daughter

" In a cage" Analise said

" A CAGE" Simba yelled, " Why do I have to be put in a cage?"

" It's for everybody's own good sir, the passengers on the ship we have to take will be afraid if they see a male lion not in a cage, not everybody knows about lions like we do" Quinn said

" Can't you explain to them who I am" Simba asked

" I don't think they will listen" Quinn said

" Humans are very stubborn" Analise said

" Yah I noticed" Simba said with a growl in his throat

" Dad don't be too upset, this way we can get the hunters to leave us alone" Analise said trying to brighten up the mood

" How long is the ride?" Simba asked

" Well since we are traveling by ship, I'd say about four days" Quinn said, " Well until we reach America, getting to the president... that will be another issue... but I'm sure he will help us, he's not big on hunting animals"

" That's good" Kovu said

They returned to the Pride Rock

"You're all, all right, thank the great kings" Nala said

" Who was killed" Kiara asked

" Lele" Kovu said with a growl in his throat

There were gasps

" We are going to fix the hunter problem, we are going to America" Simba said

" Who is we" Nala asked

" Quinn, Analise and I" Simba said

" I forbid it, that is way to dangerous" Nala said

" Mom we have to go" Analise said

" If Analise is going then I'm going too" Kiara said

" NO" Nala said, " Nobody is going to America"

" We have to Nala, it's for the good of the pride" Simba said

Nala sighed, " How long will you be gone" she asked

" I don't know, as long as it takes" Simba said

" Don't worry mom, we'll be all right" Analise said

" I'm coming too" Kira said firmly

" No, you need to stay here with the rest of the pride" Simba said

" Why does Analise get to go?" Kiara asked

" Because we are going into a human world and she speaks human, you don't" Quinn said

" Don't worry Kiara, I'm staying" Kovu said trying to lessen Kiara's foul mood

" Ok, I'll stay" Kiara said

" Like she had a choice in the matter" Quinn thought

" So when are you leaving" Nala asked

" Soon, very soon" Quinn said

**Sorry it's been a long while since I updated. I hope you still like the story **


	15. Chapter 15

It took Simba, Analise and Quinn three days to get everything sorted, Simba had to talk Nala into letting Analise and him go and Kiara was being very stubborn because she really wanted to go but Simba told her she had to help rule the Pridelands and Kovu was going to help as well

Quinn had to pay for a ship that would allow a live male lion on board and he had to rent a cage for Simba, he picked out the biggest cage he could find, he didn't like that Simba had to be in a cage but, rules are rules

" The only problem is that the animal handlers are afraid to go near Simba without tranquilizing him with a tranquillizer" Quinn said

" What's that?" Analise asked

" It's a gun that puts animals to sleep for a couple hours, it's how they can safely put wild animals in their cages" Quinn explained

" That is barbaric" Analise said and she crossed her arms

Quinn shrugged, " That's the human world for you"

" Nobody is going to put my father to sleep" Analise said stubbornly

" As long as Simba doesn't fuss, they won't tranquilize him" Quinn said

" He won't make a fuss, even though he doesn't want to be put in a cage" Analise said, " He shouldn't have to be put in a cage, he is king of the Pride Lands"

Quinn sighed, " Sadly, not everybody knows what the pride lands are and that he is king"

" Well that is going to change once we see the president of the United States" Analise said firmly

The lions and lionesses didn't know what the humans were talking about because they were speaking human

Quinn sighed, he hoped they'd be able to see the president and get that guy fired and make it illegal to hunt in the pride lands

" Tell your dad not to make a fuss when they put him in a cage" Quinn said

" He won't make a fuss" Analise said

" Please tell him, I mean he can't growl or look mad, if he does just any of those, they might shoot him with a dart" Quinn said

Analise gasped, " Shoot him with a dart?"

" That's what I mean by tranquilizing, the dart is shot into the animal and the animal goes to sleep" Quinn explained

" Nobody is going to shoot my father with anything" Analise said and she looked angry

" Then please tell your father not to make a fuss tomorrow" Quinn said

Analise sighed but nodded and told her dad to not growl or look mad tomorrow, or they might be threatened and shoot

Simba was offended by that but he nodded and promised his daughter that he will be good

The next morning before even the sun was up, the three were saying there goodbyes and they left Pride Rock, and then eventually left the Pride lands and were heading towards the humans

When they got in the human village and when the humans who were outside saw Simba, they hurried inside there houses and the men grabbed weapons and stood guard to defend their families if need be

The three made sure they weren't threatening the villagers and they hurried towards the ship that would take them to America

Quinn went ahead of the other two and told one of the sailors of the ship that Simba was there

They had to follow the sailor to the back of the ship and get on where the cargo is and a giant cage was waiting for Simba, as well as a bunch of other men with tranquilizers

" You do not need your weapons" Analise said with a glare to the men

" It's just precaution miss, not everybody feels comfortable with wild animals... especially... lions" A man said

" Well my father promised to be good, so you can put those things down, you're scaring me" Analise said

" Sorry miss... your father?" A man asked

" Yes, King Simba is my father, he raised me since I was five" Analise said

All of the men turned to another man who was their boss and he had them lower their weapons but not let go of them

" That's the best you're going to get" Quinn said

Analise nodded and looked at her father

" I'll be alright" Simba reasurred Analise

" I don't want them to hurt you" Analise said looking sad

" I'm not going to be hurt, everything is fine" Simba said and he nuzzled his daughter before stepping into the spacious cage

Analise sniffled, " You better treat him like a king" She said to all of the men with the weapons

" We will your highness" A man said and he bowed

Analise nodded then turned back to Simba, " I'm going to visit you every day and make sure they are treating you right"

Simba chuckled and nodded

" I love you daddy" Analise said with tears in her eyes, she didn't want to leave her father in this stupid cage

" I love you too Analise, now go on up with Quinn and the other humans, I'll be alright and I'll see you later" Simba said

Analise nodded and with a final warning glare to the men with the weapons, she and Quinn went up to find their rooms

**This story will eventually be completed, I just don't know when, sorry it's been almost two years since my last update. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Analise went exploring the ship, there were men, women and children, it has been such a long time since she's seen so many people all at once

She saw some people swimming, it's been a long time since she ever wore a swimsuit, and swam in a pool

" Can we go swimming?" She asked Quinn when she got back to their cabin

" Now?" Quinn asked

" Yes please" Analise said eagerly

" Hmm, well, we'll have to find you a swimsuit, they sell them in one of the shops here but there a bit pricey... but you're worth it" Quinn said with a smile

He led her to one of the ships shops where they were selling swimsuits. Analise didn't like the feel of the one piece suits, she felt too restricted, she then tried on two pieces and she liked those better because she felt more free, like how she usually runs around in the pridelands

Quinn paid for the two piece swimsuit and they went back to their cabin to change into them so they could go swimming

They swam with the other humans until it started to rain

" Shoot, what a way to ruin our fun" Analise said with a pout

" Well now what do you want to do? We have a while before dinner" Quinn said

" I want to go see how daddy's doing" Analise said

Quinn nodded and they hurried out of the pool and to their cabin where they changed into dry clothes, then they walked towards the cargo hold where Simba and other animals were being kept

They showed the guard their pass that says they have an animal down there

The guard was very weary since their animal was the lion, he didn't let them get as near Simba as Analise wanted

" Daddy's not a bad lion, I just want to talk to him" Analise argued

" Daddy?" The guard asked, " You think this lion is your father?"

The guard looked at Analise like she was nuts

" Yes, he raised me since I was a little girl" Analise said just waiting for the guard to say something

" It's ok Analise, we can talk from here" Simba said

All the guard heard was a growl and he got scared and held onto his tranquilizer gun tighter

" He's just talking, sheesh" Analise said to the guard then said to Simba, " How are you doing?"

" I am fine... not really liking the wobbliness of this ship though" Simba said

" I think Simba's getting sea sick" Quinn said

" Sea sick?" Analise asked

Quinn nodded, " Some people get sick with the motion of the boat, it's called seasickness"

" Well how can we help him?" Analise asked then asked the guard, " My dad is getting sea sick, what can we do to help him? He has to be stuck in a cage, but he shouldn't be any more miserable for this trip"

The guard looked surprised, " Um... we have animal versions of sea-sick patches, they work on cats and dogs and other animals we've had on this ship, never tested it on a lion before"

" Well, nows your chance, if it works on cats, it should work on my dad" Analise said pointedly

" To get the patches on him, we will have to tranquillize him to open the cage and put the patches on him" The Guard said

" NO!" Analise yelled, " No guns, or tranquilizers, just give me the patches and I'll put them on dad"

" I'm afraid we cannot do that" The Guard said, " We have rules, we have to think of the safety of the whole ship, we cannot just take one girls word for it... a girl who thinks this lion is her dad"

Analise glared at the guard, " Quinn make him see reason, or make a deal or something"

" How about this, you can have as many guards as you want with tranquilizer guns in your hands, and you let Analise open the cage and put the patches on Simba, if... and I do mean if, Simba gets out of control, you can shoot him with the darts" Quinn said

" QUINN no darts" Analise protested

" I think that's pretty fair" Quinn said

By the time the vet came in the cargo hold with the patches for Simba, and twenty guards with tranquilizer guns in their hands, Simba was really dizzy feeling

" It's about time, here give them to me and I'll put them on where you tell me to" Analise said impatiently

" I still cannot believe we agreed to this" A Guard said

Quinn opened the cage door with a key and Analise walked in

Simba was happy his daughter was there

" This is going to make you better for the trip daddy" Analise said

The vet told Analise where to stick the patches and Analise did as she was told

After she was done Simba sat up which scared the Guards

Simba looked at the guards funny before bending down and nuzzling his daughter

Analise hugged her daddy back

" You lot need to relax, he's her dad" Quinn said

" Are you hungry? Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" Analise asked

Simba shook his head no, I feel better, but I don't think I can eat right now" Simba explained

Analise nodded

" You better get out of the cage, the guards look afraid" Simba said and rolled his eyes

Analise nodded, " I'll come visit you tomorrow morning... when the sun rises, then I'll describe it to you since you do not have a view down here"

Simba nodded, " I'd like that very much"

Analise walked out of the cage and Quinn shut and locked the door

Only then, did the guards relax


	17. Chapter 17

Analise thought it was weird they had to dress up for dinner, but she did as she was told, Quinn knew human customs better than she did

When the waiter asked for their order, She and Quinn both ordered the steak, Quinn asked for his steak Medium Well

Quinn asked Analise how she usually ate her food

" Well I build a small fire and cook it until it's warm" Analise said, " Rafiki showed me how to build fires"

The waiter looked confused

" What color is your meat on the inside after you cook it" Quinn asked

" Red of course, it's what meat is supposed to look like" Analise said

" Um, could you make hers rare?" Quinn asked

The waiter nodded and went on to the next table

" What's medium well and rare?" Analise asked

" It's how long the meat is cooked, yours will be red inside like you like it, mine... will be a brown color with no red but a little pink... mine will be cooked longer" Quinn explained

Analise wrinkled her nose at that, " Meat shouldn't be cooked that long, then all the vitamins out of the animal escape"

Quinn shrugged his shoulders

When their food arrived, Quinn showed Analise how to use the utensils, it has been a long time since she's been in the human world

Quinn was kind of embarrassed, she was holding her fork and knife like a toddler

" Here, let me cut your steak up" Quinn said

Analise let him, she really didn't like the knife

" So besides rare meat, what other things do you eat in the pridelands? Any fruits and vegetables?" Quinn asked

" I like watermelon, bananas, apples and pears... I also like peanuts... Kiara always looks disgusted when I eat them though" Analise said, " Why are you asking me these questions?"

" I just want to get to know you better, we are betrothed, it would be nice to know who I'm marrying" Quinn said with a grin

Analise giggled, " So what about you? What do you eat in the human world"

Quinn went on and on, he talked about pizza, macaroni and cheese, cheeseburgers, chips, hot dogs, popcorn, candy... etc...

" Mmm, macaroni and cheese... I do remember that... I think I had pizza a couple times... but... I do not remember how either of those foods taste" Analise said

" Well, we're going to have to get you some pizza and mac and cheese when we're in America" Quinn said with a smile

Analise smiled too, "I'd like that"


End file.
